Discovering Feelings
by kennax
Summary: After the Kishin Asura was defeated, the kids at the DWMA were left with new challenges to face- love and emotions. Will they realize how they feel about each other? Rated M for later chapters. MakaxSoul, TsubakixBlack Star, KidxThompsons
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hey guys! I'm going to try and refrain from posting author's notes on this fanfic, because I know there's a whole lot of people who hate chapterly author's notes. However, to start with, I want to explain some things in this.  
>First; Yes, in this story, Crona is potrayed as a boy. I realize there are a lot of people who disagree with this. I've only watched every episode of the English dubbed Anime though. Haters will hate, but c'est la vie. I prefer boy Crona. If you don't like it, then don't worry about it.<br>Second; this fanfic is rated M for safety, language, and later lemons that I KNOW will happen. This is not a one shot, I plan to make this a full story with all the juicy suspense and details which lead up to the lemons. Be patient, kids. Or rather, mature 16+ people.  
>Third; This takes place in the aftermath of the kids fighting the Kishin (end of anime). If there is any details about the plot of the people that I get incorrectly, please tell me! Note: THIS DOES NOT INCLUDE SPECULATION OR INTERPRETATION. (:<br>Lastly, but not leastly (uhh..); I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT.  
>Hope anyone who may come across this enjoys this, I've certainly had a ton of fun writing it so far. Please do review if you have time andor care to! Excuse any future author notes I make. Thank you very much ^.^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Today is a different kind of lesson - Sexual Education has its upsides?<p>

"Soul!"

Maka called out to her partner loudly, trying to get his attention. His eyes were closed as he sat in class, dreaming. His eyelids twitched and he yawned, his huge, soul-eating mouth opening wide. Maka giggled.

Soul looked at his partner with sleep-ridden eyes. "What? You just woke me up. That's **not** cool."

"Sorry, Soul." Maka tried not to laugh, looking into his blood red eyes with sparkling green ones.

"Yeah, whatever." Soul yawned again. "Who's teaching us today, anyway?"

"I dunno."

There was a slight disruption in the rambling of class chatter as the door bolted open. Black Star strutted into the classroom with Tsubaki in trail, laughing his manic laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" He bellowed. "BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!"

"When will that idiot ever get over himself." Maka turned to see Death the Kid sighing dramatically as he examined his bangs, looking slightly cross-eyed. He brushed them around his forehead carefully, checking for the symmetry that he kept him sane. Maka giggled again. Sometimes she felt a little too hysterical around her best friends, almost as if the black blood was swallowing her once more.

"Well Kid, at least he doesn't obsess over symmetry..." Liz, the older of the Thompson sisters, rolled her eyes and continued to file her nails.

"I- I- ..._Liz_!" Kid stuttered. "You know perfect and plain that it _is_ all about the symmetry. Beauty is balance, peace is perfection, harmony is...is..."

"Order! Yay!" Pattie, the younger Thompson sister, added triumphantly.

"No, no, no! _Pattie_, you're just teasing me. Stop!"

Maka giggled uncontrollably. "Kid, just relax a little."

Black Star and Tsubaki took their seats, and soon Professor Stein walked in. He began writing quickly on the chalkboard, kanji that all the students read with confusion. The board read "_Class Dismissed_".

Soul frowned. "What's with him? He's dismissed class every time he's taught us this week."

"Oh well, let's just go. We needed a break anyway, after yesterday." Kid shivered.

In turn all the rest shivered too, remembering their lesson with Miss Marie and Spirit.

_Watashi no Kioku__私の記憶__: Maka_

"Tsubaki, do you know what's going on?" Maka looked around the classroom. None of the boys were there, and Miss Marie stood at the front taking attendance.

"No, I have no idea. I really don't know how much this has to do with danger, though. Miss Marie looks ready to laugh." Tsubaki looked nervous.

The beautiful blonde teacher stood before the room, a determined yet amused look on her face. She looked at all the girls of the Crescent Moon class before her, smiling.

"Alright ladies, today we have an extra special lesson in store!"

_Watashi no Kioku__私の記憶__: Soul_

"Dude, this is not cool. Where the heck are our partners?" Soul looked around the spare classroom they were in. He hadn't even known spare classrooms existed at the DWMA before then.

"I don't know man, but this is awesome!" Black Star looked hyper as always. "I bet we're in here to get a super important lesson!"

Kid looked queasy. "What's wrong, Kid?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? What? Oh, umm... it's nothing, Soul."

Soul had never heard Kid's words limited so much. "You sure?"

"Uhh..."

Spirit had banged a hand down on the desk. _Dramatic as always_, Soul thought rolling his eyes. _Wonder what this could be about_.

"Alright boys, today we're going to be learning something that isn't necessarily your average everyday lesson at the DWMA. But we teachers and important people at the academy realized, with some guidance from Lord Death, that a whole lot of you have been lacking in this area. Not that that's a bad thing, per se, but we've decided if we leave you uneducated you'll get the information from, an, er...unreliable source."

"What's the lesson on, old man?" Soul smiled crookedly. Messing with Maka's creepy dad was one of his specialties.

Soul could see the pissed off look in Spirit's eyes. "Look, kid, I'm not fishing for your fooling around today. This is serious business."

Soul saw Kid gag out of the corner of his eye. He looked pale.

"Today, young sirs, we're here to talk about... girls."

_Maka:_

"Miss Marie, what exactly is our lesson on?" Maka frowned. She didn't much like surprises, especially involving school.

"Well, Maka... all the DWMA's, ah, Alumni, if you will!" She paused awkwardly. "We've decided that some of you kids really need this lesson. Others of you, I'd rather not tell, but seeing as it would be a little weird to only tell those of you who need it..."

"But Miss Marie, you've never had any trouble giving extra lessons to individuals before." Tsubaki pointed out, and Maka nodded determinedly. She was definitely in for an extra lesson if necessary, though if this one didn't apply to her, she'd rather not waste her time. She could be making Soul stronger.

Maka was surprised to see Miss Marie blush at Tsubaki's words.

"Well, umm. Perhaps I can't really say this in a subtle way, so I guess I'll just be frank with you kids. See, when you get to be a young woman, there are new things you start to notice. One of the most important is, well...boys."

_Soul:_

Soul's jaw dropped.

_What...the_...**hell,** Spirit!

"The other teachers think that _you're_ a reliable source to educate us about girls, old man?" Soul felt his emotions riding high. "I've heard everything about you from Maka, I know the kind of cheat you are. You're the reason that all the _normal_ girls are afraid of us!" _All you get are whores_! Soul thought it best to control himself. He realized he was standing up with both hands palms down on the table, leaning forward towards Spirit. He must have stood up while letting his emotions get the best of him. Panting heavily, he sat down in his seat again. Every other one of the guys was looking at him, recovered from their first shock of hearing the topic of the lesson, and now shocked at Soul's outburst.

"Look, Soul, I know I've made mistakes. But that's what makes me eligible to teach you boys not to follow in my path."_ I know you of all people never will, Soul Eater, because you've seen Maka when she's upset about me. I know you won't hurt her like I did._

Soul put his chin on his folded arms, resting on the desk grumpily. "Yeah, yeah. Get on with it."

"Kid, you look pale, are you okay?" Spirit asked.

Kid jumped in his seat next to Soul. "I'm fine, sir, just fine."

"Well, alright," Spirit sighed. "Okay, first off. The reason this whole thing started is because of Lord Death. He noticed some of you have been pining after some girl like a lost puppy, but you're too stupid to make a move."

A flurry of head movements meant to target a single person took place. Obviously each boy thought that every head would turn to that boy, but they each looked at other a different person;

Soul looked at Black Star;

Black Star looked at Crona;

Crona looked at his knees and blushed;

Kid looked at Soul;

Ox looked at Kid;

Harvar looked at Ox.

_ Tsubaki. Maka. Maka. Liz, Pattie. Kim._

Soul saw Kid looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and turned all around to see everyone looking at each other. He wondered if everyone was making assumptions about each other, just as he was.

"My point," Spirit said loudly, clearing his throat. "I saw that, you all looking at each other. Lord Death is not the only one who's noticed, then. No point in denying it anymore."

The guys all groaned internally.

"I'm sorry, Death Scythe," Kid said matter-of-factly, "But I know I don't have those feelings for anyone."

_He still looks pale_, Soul thought. _Even more pale than before._

"Yeah, well, like I said, 'too stupid.' " Spirit replied. Kid blushed. "Anyways, I'm not going to tell you how to tell her, but I'm here to help you realize that you're interested in the first place. You guys have all been caught up in fighting the Kishin. You're too stuck to realize that you're in love."

_Am I in love_? Soul thought. Maka floated around in his brain. Her soft green eyes, the way she had fought Asura, her gentle touch. He remembered the way she had pressed her small hand to his chest over his scar, that time way back when in the alleyway after he had come to find her. She had run to Stein after feeling the presence of two witch souls in Death City. There was so much they had missed... But Maka had said she needed to "face her fear"... she had been afraid of him being hurt. She had saved him from the black blood. _She...she...Maka_.

"Soul, are you even listening to me, you brat!" Spirit's voice cut through his thoughts, and he growled.

"Yeah, sure. Not cool, man. Lower your voice."

Spirit frowned. "As I was saying, for some of you, fighting the Kishin brought you closer. Black Star, Kid, Soul. The three of you face Asura personally with your partners. You must have felt a resonance like no other."

"Wait, hang on, are you saying I'm in love with my _partners_?" Kid looked shocked. "Sir, I have two. Part-_ners. _That would bewrong!"

"Well, Kid, maybe your symmetrical brain has developed a need for two symmetrical ladies."

Kid just gaped.

Soul laughed to himself. It would be _so _like Kid to feel exactly the way Spirit predicted. Soul looked over at Black Star. The dude didn't look one bit confused. In fact, for the first time ever in a class that didn't involve hardcore fighting, Black Star looked as though the whole thing _made sense_.

_Of course_, thought Soul. _Black Star has Tsubaki_. Probably the only sane girl he'd meet in his life who had the patience and compassion to deal with his cocky ass. The two were perfect for each other in every way. Tsubaki; warm, kind, and gentle. Black Star; idiotic, big-headed, and strong. The way that their souls could fit together made no sense, but also made every bit of sense. Soul wondered if the look of comprehension on Black Star's face was because of Tsubaki.

_Maka:_

_Wh...What?_

Maka and Tsubaki made quick eye contact, both looking extremely shocked. Miss Marie was giving them all a grave stare.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't be giving you this lesson at all. But Lord Death insisted."

Liz laughed. "Was Kid in on this? I can only just imagine the look on his face."

Miss Marie laughed, too. "Oh my, it was a sight to see! It was as if he'd been jumped by Excalibur!"

Everyone laughed. The mood lightened considerably. _Well, no matter how awkward the subject_, Maka thought, _Miss Marie will make this comfortable for all of us._

"Okay, so basically Lord Death is trying to play matchmaker or something. I guess he just wants to spark the fire in the hearts of all his students so that the next generation can spring forth."

The girls all gaped at Miss Marie as if she were crazy.

"Okay, wait. I realize that's jumping ahead way too much." _Think, think_! "I think he just wants all of you to be happy with someone you love. Not to end up like me, with no husband." Marie pouted.

The girls relaxed. Maka thought about the phrase "someone you love". _Do I love someone_? Maka wondered. She'd been so focused on trying to save the world and make everyone happy. She had worked so hard with her friends and finally defeated the Kishin, Asura. She was now working hard to make Soul into a Death Scythe. She wanted to make him stronger than her Papa, wanted him to surpass every other weapon in the world. So far they had collected 71 Kishin egg souls. These souls were getting harder and harder to find after Asura's downfall, because evil was now afraid. Witches were now hiding in deeper and darker holes, and evil souls were staying silent in underground societies. Tsubaki and Maka had both agreed that they needed to locate one of these places in order to collect the souls they needed.

"You girls are all wonderful, all beautiful. There is someone out there for each and every one of you. I know it. Maybe I am lost, perhaps I'm forever husband-less..." Miss Marie sniffled. "But you ladies still have time! I'm determined to help you all!" Her eyes shone.

Maka saw Liz laugh and roll her eyes. "But Miss Marie, don't you have Professor Stein?"

Marie looked shocked, and then she blushed uncomfortably. "Right now, it's not _my_ love life that's important." But all the girls saw her looking pleased. Maka smirked. She wondered what would happen next with Marie and Stein's relationship.

"Anyways, I wonder if any of you think you don't need to be in this class right now?" When Maka raised her hand immediately, Marie gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Maka, but Lord Death said that you were one of the priority people that must be kept in this class at all costs."

..._What. _"But Miss Marie, my last _priority_ right now is to mess with stupid things like _love_-"

Tsubaki cut her off, her usually sweet and serene voice sounding stern and determined. "Maka, love isn't stupid. Don't you love all of your friends? You know we would all put our lives on the line for you, we **all** love you, Maka. If _that's _stupid, then there is nothing in the world worth living for."

Maka, now struck speechless by Tsubaki's words, lowered her eyes and nodded. She remembered the way Soul, Kid, and Black Star had spoken for her while she was fighting the Kishin. She remembered the last few minutes of the battle, they had said such motivating words for her.

_They told the truth for me, and here I am calling it stupid? I'm such an idiot._

_ But still, that's a different kind of love._

_ Or is it?_

"Anywho, is there any of you who think you know everything about love, or sex, or emotions concerning boys?"

To Maka's surprise, both Liz and Pattie raised their hands confidently. Kim also raised her hand.

"Why would you say that, Thompson sisters?" Marie asked. Pattie just seemed so innocent.

"Well, as a lot of you know, we lived on the streets of Brooklyn in our bad days. We know everything there is to know about sex." Liz answered without embarrassment.

"Everything!" Pattie confirmed.

"Ohh. Err...Okay. I guess we'll have to educate you on love, then." Miss Marie looked a little concerned. "What about you, Kim?"

She shrugged. "I guess I've just had a lot of boyfriends."

That one wasn't a surprise. Kim was one of the most generally attractive girls at the DWMA, and had even cast her spell on Ox Ford, the nerdiest boy in their class. Everyone wondered who she would date next, as she was recently single. It was common knowledge that boys fantasized _yuri _ about Kim and her partner, Jacqueline. Both girls were disgusted by this, of course.

Marie nodded. "Hmm. Alright! So really, Lord Death has noticed that some of you girls have feelings for some of your close friends... And he wants me to help you awaken those feelings!"

_Soul:_

"Alright, men!" Spirit crossed his arms and gave each and every one of the boys a hard stare, eyes narrow. "To start off today we're going to be doing some role play activities! Crona, would you come up to the front of the room?"

"Wh-What?" Crona's pale, already blushing face got even redder. "Wh-Why? I've never gone up in front of a whole classroom full of people... I don't know if I can deal with that."

Mini Ragnarock sprouted out of Crona's back. _That's still not cool_, Soul thought, _That little freak is so weird. _"You idiot!" Ragnarock yelled in his pipsqueak of a voice. "Everyone knows you need help with this kind of thing. Just get your scrawny ass up there and do it!" Ragnarock began punching Crona in the cheek with his tiny fist.

"Ow! Stop it Ragnarock! You're a jerk! Stop hitting me!" He groaned and his hand grabbed Ragnarock's fist, stopping him. "Fine. I'll do it."

The intimidated look on Crona's face sobered up as he got out of his seat and shuffled up to Spirit. Once he got to the front of the classroom, Ragnarock had disappeared and his face was blank.

"Okay, now, here's the scenario. Crona is Crona, and I'm a faceless girl." Spirit stood standing completely straight and composed his face,. He ran his hand from the top of his face down to his throat, squeezing his fingers together in a poise-ready motion. "Boys, pay close attention! Now, Crona, tell me how you feel about me."

"Uhh... I don't really know how to handle you right now..." Crona visibly swallowed.

"No, idiot, tell _her_ you like her!" Ragnarock squeaked in a mocking tone.

"Crona, did you have something to _tell_ me?" Spirit asked in a high, girly voice.

"Umm... I find this situation to be very awkward... Why did you have to choose me? I don't have the kind of skills to deal with this!"

"Cronaaa..." Spirit crooned. "I don't know what you mean! Choose you for what? Skills? Hmmm, Crona?"

Crona just swallowed again.

"Maka Albarn, I love you!"

Crona and Spirit both froze, eyes wide. "... What?" Spirit asked.

Soul stiffened. _Did Ragnarock really just say that_?

_Could he be saying how Crona feels?_

"_What_ did you say about my Maka, demon sword!"

Raganarock laughed. "Oh nothing, nothing! Crona's resonance has been weaker with me ever since the soul rejection caused by Maka. Maybe I'm reading his emotions incorrectly. Or maybe not..." He cackled joyously.

"Hey demon sword, shut the hell up!" Soul found himself standing again. Dammit, why was he being so emotional today?

Spirit cleared his throat. "Crona, why don't you go ahead and sit down? You too, Soul. Let's try something else. I want you all to pair up with someone and practice the scenarios."

_Maka:_

"Miss Marie, I have a question." Maka raised her hand.

"Yes, Maka?"

"Did Lord Death ever stop to consider that if these feelings existed, we wouldn't have to awaken them?"

"Ah, I thought you might ask that, Maka! See here, think about it this way; think about Asura." The girls wrinkled there noses and rolled their eyes. "Yes I know, it's a bad comparison, but Lord Death told me to use this on Maka. Now, just because Asura was sleeping in a bag of his own skin doesn't mean he didn't **exist**. He was awakened, and he came to full power. His madness spread through the world and swallowed some people's sanity."

"I destroyed Asura." Maka said, and now there was a hint of fear in her voice. She didn't want to go back to the devastation of those battles, the one her and her friends lost below the school, the one in which Asura was defeated.

"Of course, Maka." Marie's soul wavelength reached out to her, calming her. "Love is sometimes destroyed, sometimes weakened. But it's always there, and it will always come forth in our hearts. Asura was revived from his sleep, and some didn't know he was even there, sleeping below the DWMA. He was destroyed. But there will always be those who want to become kishin, always those we need to watch out for.

"Love is the same way. Love will come forward, even when we do not know it's there. Maybe we've unconsciously closed the lid on it and tucked it away, avoiding it. If we face the love, it will thrive, or it will be destroyed. Perhaps the love does us good, maybe it does us bad. There will always be love, always be people we need to watch for, because they may be important."

Maka found herself being humiliated over and over again by her classmates and her teacher. Was she just rejecting this lesson topic because she had these feelings buried within her? Or was she really lacking love?

_I am not heartless_, she thought. _If there is love for me, I will find it. It will be awakened._

Maka decided she would pay attention to this lesson, and she would work hard as always.

_Soul:_

Soul immediately looked at Black Star, and Black Star looked back. _Screw it_, Soul thought. _This might be awkward, but this dude is your best friend._

Eventually, when Soul looked around at the pairings, he wasn't surprised. Kid and Crona, Ox and Harvar, Hero and Bessmeff, and Ryoku and Kilik, him and Black Star. Everyone looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay! Now, I want you to start with the prompt; 'I have something to tell you...' There are no judgements right now. Let your feelings out!"

Soul paused and looked at Black Star. At the same time, they both said "You go first!" Then laughed.

"No worries, Soul! The Big Black Star will willingly oblige to going first!"

Once an idiot, always an idiot.

"I have something to tell you. I'm going to put on a show- YAHOO!" Black Star grinned nice and big. He stood up from his seat and took Soul's hands in his own.

Soul just gaped at him.

"Look missy. You've got a Big Star who will take care of you now and forever! See how lucky you are? You're set for life, no worries! Ha ha ha ha!"

Soul tried not to laugh for his friend's sake. Black Star's pride was unstoppable. He could imagine the look of shining happiness and acceptance on Tsubaki's face as Black Star said these words to her. Although on the inside he was sure part of her would be questioning the Star's sanity.

"So, what'dya say? Will you be my girl, Tsu-" Black Star tumbled over his tongue very briefly, but for the first time Soul had ever heard, and then said, "-Miss?"

"Oh _BLACK STAR_!" Soul mimed a high pitched voice, a terrible, nearly unrecognizable rendition of Tsubaki's. "You're the only one for me!"

Too late, the boys realized that everyone in the room was looking at them, dumbfounded. Only Spirit's face contained emotion other than complete and utter shock.

"Perfect, Black Star! Prodigy as always!"

Ox kicked Harvar in the shin.

"No fair, Black Star is good at everything! Why can't telling Kim be so easy?"

Spirit laughed. "Now, now, Ox. Don't be too discouraged. Sure, Black Star was brave enough to tell Soul of his feelings, but what happens when the time comes to confess it to a real-live girl?"

_Yeah, except telling Tsubaki is going to be no problem_, Soul groaned internally. _There's no way she'd reject him. Why can't we all have it so easy_? Maka floated into his brain again.

The room filled with practicing once more. Soul and Black Star decided to take a break and watch everyone else. Kid had his hands on both of Crona's shoulders, and he was looking down at the ground, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"I... I..." He stammered.

"Stop shaking like that, you're making me shake too! I don't like it!" Crona shuddered.

Kid squared his shoulder and looked Crona in the eyes determinedly. "I have something to tell you, Liz! No, Pattie! No-" He dropped his head down again, groaning. "Spirit was right, the symmetry, it's...it's..."

"Making you lose the ability to form a complete sentence?" Ragnarock teased.

"Enough out of you, Ragnarock!" Crona scolded timidly. "He's trying to share his feelings!"

Kid turned away from Crona, and a shadow seemed to cross over his entire being. "I can't do this," he pouted. "I'm a disgusting, terrible failure. I don't deserve to be a reaper."

"Now, now, don't say that!" Crona tried to sound cheery, a kind of false imitation of Maka. "Maybe we should write a poem about it."

Kid's head shot up. "Poetry..." He sighed. "What beauty, what work! If every line is written with precision and perfect rhyming, ahh, what delectable art!"

Soul shook his head and Black Star snorted. They looked over to Ox and Harvar.

Ox had his arm around Harvar, and he was looking skyward in a dramatic fashion. He was not speaking.

Continuously silent, Ox stared into space with a dreamy look in his eyes. Harvar began prodding him.

Finally, growing sick of his partner, Harver poked Ox's face and yelled, "Hello! Anyone in there?"

Ox slapped Harvar's hand away. "Stop that! I'm taking a leaf out of Excalibur's book. One must stop and think, stop to consider. Kim will appreciate my wisdom! Excalibur gets all the girls, Harvar."

Harvar looked at him with a beyond exasperated stare. "You're an idiot." He said blatantly.

Ox turned to Harvar, his arm still around his partner. "Kim... Oh, Kim. How should I tell you this?"

"How about, 'Girl, I am seriously and creepily obsessed with you, and have been since the very first time I saw you. Let's go out!' " Harvar raised his eyebrows at Ox expectantly.

Without thinking, Ox started to repeat his friend's words. "Girl, I am seriously and creepily obsess- HEY! It's not creepy and it's NOT an obsession! I'm in love!"

"Yeah, man, whatever."

Soul and Black Star looked at each other and laughed. Soul felt a little less stupid now after seeing his classmates' struggles. He felt more ready to give it a try. J_ust don't slip up about the Maka possibility_, he thought,_ Black Star would never leave you alone._

He turned to his friend and said, "Alright. I have something I want to tell you. Be cool, okay?"

"O-kay!" Black Star said, grinning hugely.

"Dude. You can't act all Black Star-ish. It's not cool right now. You gotta be, like..._girly._"

"Right. Okay." Black Star furrowed his eyebrow. He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward, pursing his lips at Soul in a kissy face. In a more high pitched voice than his normal one (which wasn't too much of a difference), he said, "Yes, Soul, what is it?"

_Well, that's a little better._ "Um, okay, well. I guess, lately, you know, I've been kinda feeling..._different _about you. And I kind of wanted to know, if you, like, feel any different about me too?"

"Oh, what a question!" Black Star batted his eyelashes and pursed his lips some more. "Tell me oh great Soul Eater, what do you mean by 'different'?"

_Dammit._

"Oh, well you know, I...I like you. Ha."

_Not cool._

"No, no, no, no, NO!' Spirit came over and pushed Black Star's ever-pursed up face away from Soul's blushing one. "You're being too _shy_, too _timid, _you need to be straight up about how you feel!"

Soul couldn't restrain himself. "Like I'm sure _you_ were with all those women you used to cheat on Maka's mother with."

Spirit's face colored up. "We're not talking about me, young man." He said with gritted teeth. _I just want the man to confess his love to my daughter properly, dammit_!

"Whatever, old man." Soul waved him away. "Look, when the time actually comes, I'll figure this crap out. It can't be that hard, I'm good at improvising on the spot."

Spirit huffed. "Okay boys. This doesn't seem to be a very good simulation for us, so let's try something else."

_Maka:_

"Okay, so since I know girls like to talk and share their feelings with others most of the time, I want you ladies to work together. Get a partner, preferably one of you with more knowledge than the other."

Maka had looked at Tsubaki, but then after hearing "more knowledge", she searched elsewhere. Then Tsubaki tapped her on the shoulder.

"I think I can help you, Maka."

Maka nodded. She looked around at her classmates. Kim and her weapon, Jacqueline, were paired up. Pattie paired up with Thunder, one of Kilik's weapons. Liz was beckoned by Miss Marie. A few other girls paired up with their friends, like Anacorda with Kanako and Anne with Lenny.

"Alright girls, talk freely, but remember to stay on topic."

Maka looked helplessly at Tsubaki. She smiled warmly, and took Maka's hands in hers.

"Look, Maka?" She sighed, and then smiled again. "This is something no one will ever understand, but... I know I have feelings for Black Star."

Maka nodded. It wasn't so much that this surprised her, but Maka was a little confused about how an idiot like Black Star could get a beautiful and skilled girl like Tsubaki to fall in love with him. Go figure.

"I wanted to tell you this because I want to share with you how I came about these feelings."

Maka nodded again.

"I've always had a deep respect for Black Star. Ever since our first day meeting at the DWMA, I knew Black Star and I would always be with each other. In my eyes, he really was what he says he is. I believe in him, and I haven't voiced it to him, but I will forever dedicate my life to help him. He means everything to me."

She paused. Maka smiled at her friend. She realized that the two of them really were cute together.

"Anyways, it wasn't really until after the battle with the kishin that I really knew how I feel about Black Star. I started to see it a little for the first time after he helped me defeat my brother, Masamune. In that moment, Black Star understood me better than anyone else ever has, even my own brother. I knew I could trust him then."

Maka squeezed Tsubaki's hand. She saw tears well up in her friends eyes.

"Oh, Maka, I hope that soon you can understand the gratitude and love that I feel for Black Star for yourself, with someone just as important to you. I know no one will ever understand my feelings for Black Star. But I don't care. After we fought the kishin, I realized in my heart and my very soul that no one would ever protect me like Black Star. And I recognized my wish to be with him, forever."

Maka didn't want to interrupt, but she had to know. "Tsubaki, have you told Black Star this?"

Tsubaki wiped her eyes and smiled. "No, Maka. But I know the time will come when I can tell him. And I know that he will put himself aside for a moment to listen, and I know that we will share that moment, cherish it. I've never felt more right about anything."

Maka felt herself getting teary-eyed, but she didn't know why. "Oh Tsubaki, I'm so happy."

Maka usually knew how to deal with her emotions. She had saved Crona, the prince of emotion issues, from his own little circle in the sand. She had befriended Soul, the lost and family-less musician. She had captured the heart of her ridiculous Papa. She had saved people from their fear of feeling. Why was she having her own problems now of all times?

"Maka, do you know why I'm telling you this?"

"Because... Because we're friends, me and you, Black Star and Soul. We've always looked out for each other. We're a team. And sooner or later you and Black Star will be even closer. I'll have to prepare myself." She smiled at Tsubaki, though she feared this. Tsubaki was her closest girlfriend, and she was much kinder than Soul. Tsubaki would always listen to her if she had something to say.

"That _is _part of it, but... I was hoping it would help you realize your own feelings, Maka." Tsubaki looked at her urgently, squeezing her hands.

"I..."

Maka wondered what Tsubaki could mean.

"Think about the battle with Asura."

_Why does everyone keep relating this to that damned Kishin? I don't want to think about him._

"What about him?"

"Not _him_, Maka, _it_. The battle. Your friends. Maybe closer than friends, who looked after you."

Maka thought about it.

She thought again about Black Star, Kid, and Soul.

_Are these candidates or something, Tsubaki?_

She decided to test this theory. "Tsubaki, I'm not in love with Black Star, that's you."

Maka bit her tongue after saying this, hoping her friend didn't take it as an insult. But Tsubaki just laughed. "No, silly. I don't mean Black Star."

_Kid? Soul?_

_ SOUL?_

Maka laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "No, no, Tsubaki, you have this wrong. There's no way I'm in love with Sou-"

She tried to break off, but it was too late. Tsubaki looked satisfied.

"Don't try to deny your feelings so immediately, Maka." She said seriously.

"But- !"

Tsubaki shook her head, smiling. Maka "pfft" 'd and turned her face away. When she looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching, she saw Liz coming towards them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She waved.

"Good!" Tsubaki said, while Maka grumbled something that sounded like "Awful".

"Heh, I can tell. Hey look, Marie sent me over here to talk to Maka about something."

"Why is this lesson so 'Maka-oriented'?" Maka groaned.

Tsubaki and Liz both laughed. "Because you're the one who needs the most help."

_Soul:_

"How much harder are you planning on working us?" Ox cried.

"Until you feel good and ready to let them know!" Spirit was getting frustrated. He couldn't even remember ever having issues with ladies. "Fine, okay. Looks like you boys need a little more education and inspiration."

Kid glanced up at the rhyme. Spirit rolled his eyes at the component of his lesson that finally got Kid into his comfort zone.

"What will you use to inspire us, Death Scythe, sir?" Kid asked.

"I want to get you guys thinking about the person you're interested in. Perhaps this will make it easier to create a plan of action."

By now none of the boys denied their feelings. They all had them, and they all wanted to keep it confidential. Looking for no further embarrassment on the account of Spirit or Ragnarock, they kept quiet. When Spirit realized there would be no arguing this time, he turned to face the dusty chalkboard behind him at the front of the room, smiling to himself. _We've come this far_, he thought to himself.

"Now, there are different kinds of attractions, boys. There are different levels of attractions. First I need to educate you about the most powerful, the most dangerous, and the most exciting... Lust." He wrote the word on the chalkboard in English in large, capitalized letters.

Soul scoffed. "You're full of it, old man. Everyone knows _that's_ love."

"No, Soul, I'd like you to think this through with me. Think about the women in your life. Think about the people you live with or have lived with, think about those you spend a lot of time with."

It was Kid's turn to scoff.

"Soul, think about your little _kitten_ you keep around the house."

Soul shut himself up. He felt his blush creeping up to his ears and turned his face away from the Death Scythe. _How could I forget Blair? _Soul asked himself. _She's beautiful, and she's sure as hell got a better body than Maka_...

"So does anyone want to share?"

_What the hell?_

Everyone has those moments when they look at their teacher and just stare, because the "smartest" person in the room had just said something unimaginably idiotic.

Black Star started to raise his hand, then lowered it when Soul and Kid both shot him glares.

"Er... Why don't you talk amongst yourselves, then?" Spirit said awkwardly.

Crona was looking around uncomfortably, eyes shifting back and forth like they used to when the black blood drove his mind and body to do and say strange things. Soul glanced over at him and said, "So, Crona, how about you?"

Crona squirmed around in his seat.

"What? What about me? I don't know... I don't know anything about love or lust. I can't deal with it, people are too hard to figure out. There's too much going on with them. It's hard enough to figure out my own emotions... "

Soul just looked at him, trying to create an empathetic look with his face. "Sure, sure, man. I just asked who you like, didn't need your life story."

_But if you like Maka, you're going down._

_ Wait a second, Soul. You're confused now, do you like Blair, or Maka?_

_ Dammit. So not cool._

"Okay, Black Star, you almost raised your hand just now. Who do you lust after?" Kid looked a little uncomfortable, but he was slowly settling in. Soul knew his type of lesson learning style. Sure, he didn't study, but Kid hit the books in his own time. He had to know something about this.

"Have you guys really not figured it out yet? Geez, Kid, you're still a hopeless idiot." Black Star grinned hugely to himself and leaned backwards on his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "I have it all figured out."

_Great for you, Black Star. You've got the perfect woman right before you._

"Okay, then, what about you, Soul? Thought about your kitten?" Kid smirked, knowing full well the effect Blair had on him.

"Yeah, who do you have a thing for?"

"Are you interested in someone, Soul?"

"There's plenty of girls who are interested in _you._ You're lucky enough to take your pick."

"What do you want, Soul?"

"Who?"

"Soul?"

_Maka:_

"Marie told me to talk to you about Blair."

"What? What the hell does that little bitch have to do with this?" Maka sneered.

Liz snorted. "Exactly."

Maka was getting irritated. Everyone seemed to know how she felt better than she herself knew.

"How do you feel about Blair?"

_Oh my DEATH! _"Does Marie think I have a crush on Blair?" Maka's eyes were wide. "She's a cat! She ruined all the work it took to make Soul into a death scythe-"

Liz laughed harder than ever. "No, Maka, no. Slow down just a sec."

"Don't let your temper get the better of you, Maka." Tsubaki warned.

_Easy for you to say._

"No, okay, what are your feelings about Blair, living in your house and all?"

Maka considered this. "Sometimes it's nice having a cat. She's interesting to talk to, but sometimes it's beyond annoying, since she can talk."

"What about her relationship with Soul?"

Maka was shocked by the effect this question had on her.

"Well... That's really beside the point, isn't it?"

"Not really."

_Oh, no._

"Okay. Well it gets really annoying since she walks around trying to get in his face all the time. She never wears proper clothing, she's always in her underwear or never wearing clothes at all. The first time we saw her, Soul could barely even fight because his nose was bleeding all over the place. Come to think of it, he gets nosebleeds a lot around her. She's always trying to tease him, and he just let's it get to him. She takes up his attention and distracts him a lot. That idiot says she has a better body than me, too. What a jerk! You know, I'd really like to know what's so great about her anyway! Sure, she has big boobs and whatever, but really, why does Soul get so distracted? Ugh, that idiot-"

"Hey, Maka, we're talking about Blair here, not Soul." Liz interrupted. Maka came to her senses and noticed everyone staring at her. Had she been talking loudly? Her throat felt hoarse from saying so much all at once. Her heart was beating and she knew she had let rage take over. She frowned, trying to remember how this had happened so suddenly.

"So you hate any interaction between your two housemates, right, Maka?" Liz concluded.

"I...I guess so." Maka was confused, but it all seemed clear to her.

"You're jealous, then?" Maka looked around to see Kim giving her a knowing look. It made her uncomfortable, the way that this girl was analyzing her very emotions and telling her what they were. Everyone seemed to be doing that today.

"J-Jealous?" Maka frowned. Was she jealous?

"Okay everyone, finish your own discussions, leave Maka be." Marie's comforting wavelength interfered and saved Maka from the burning glances that surrounded her from all directions. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really, though. Are you jealous of Blair, Maka?" Tsubaki asked with concern in her eyes.

Maka had to think some more. She bit down on her thumb, wondering. She knew the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she saw Blair around her partner, touching him, attempting to seduce him, was definitely something. She had thought it was anger and annoyance at Soul, but now that she thought about it...

She looked helplessly at Tsubaki, knowing her friend couldn't help her identify jealousy. Tsubaki would never have to worry about that, because who on earth would fall for Black Star other than his compassionate and starry-eyed partner?

Maka blushed and hid her eyes.

"I think... I think it's a possibility."

_Soul:_

The buzzing voices floated around him, and suddenly he wasn't sure if the voices were just him questioning himself, or if his classmates were really that interested. Then he opened his eyes and found a red-headed annoyance right up in his face.

"Soul?"

"Get the hell away from me, you creepy old man!"

All of his classmates laughed as Soul pushed Spirit away. Spirit just grimaced at Soul and shook his head. He turned on his heel and waved a hand in the air.

"Alright, alright, you boys have a few more minutes for discussion. I won't get involved."

_That damn brat_, Spirit thought bitterly_. I _know_ my Maka wants to be with him! Why can't he see it?_

"So Kid, you have two fabulous partners by your side! Who are YOU going for?" Black Star was almost as obnoxious as Spirit. Almost.

"Err..." Kid blushed a soft pink. "I'm a reaper, and I need symmetry to survive. I can't fight without both my weapons. I guess I'm just questioning how I will be able to commit myself to a single woman."

"Easy, Kid, get with 'em both. That would be totally cool." Soul smiled crookedly.

Kid looked flustered. "B-But-"

"Alright! Times...Up! Now, let me explain to you something about lust." Spirit gave them all a hard look.

_Oh boy, here we go._

"Obviously today we don't have time to get into all that silly Sex Ed stuff , although this all boy gathering is going to become a regular thing. So for now, I will tell you that lust is not love. Lust doesn't lead to love. Lust doesn't mean treat that person like you love them. Lust is all about sex, touch, and no emotion. Lust is pining after someone because of the way they look or how they make you feel, physically. Ah, that's a good word, **physical**. Though love does make some chemical reaction thingy in your brain, lust is physical in many other ways. Of course, this all really depends on who you ask... But take it from a man who knows love and knows lust. I loved the woman you all know as "Maka's Mother". I still love her. All the women that you all know of as "the women I cheated on Maka's Mother with"? I didn't love them. I lusted after them. Does this all make sense, boys?"

Suddenly, Soul empathized with this man. Soul knew what Spirit had gone through. Soul _understood._

He would never tell Maka, no way in hell. Not if you got him so drunk he couldn't walk. Not if Maka told him her deepest most profound secret. His sudden comprehension of Spirit's actions would _never_ be told to Maka, or anyone else, since he knew just how many tears, just how many Maka-chops that would come his way if Maka ever heard of this betrayal. He would never be forgiven.

But Soul understood.

He understood because he loved someone. And he understood because he had lusted after someone.

However, there was a big difference between Soul and Spirit.

Spirit still lusted after these women even after he had married the love of his life, the woman who had turned him, a hopeless idiot, into a death scythe.

Spirit had broken the trust his wife had for him.

Soul _understood_.

There was a difference between the two of them.

Soul loved Maka. Soul would never hurt Maka. Soul would never lust after another woman after him and Maka declared their love for each other-

_Wait._

_ Slow down, there, Soul._

Soul would never lust after another woman if he found out Maka loved him, too. He would never lie to her. He would never break her trust.

Soul was going to tell Maka he loved her.

And if she loved him too, well, Blair would just have to find herself another place to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Big Star and a Dark Arm - Confidence is Key?

The seven of them sat in the classroom, waiting for something to happen. Their teacher had walked in only to dismiss the lessons for the day. Professor Stein rolled towards the door on his chair, fell over, got back up and walked out of the room, dragging the chair behind him. For once, he didn't bother to try his crazy exit again. The smell of cigarettes wafted into the classroom.

"Well, since there's no lesson today, why don't we all head back to our place and chill?" Soul suggested, addressing his friends.

Everyone agreed to this unanimously.

"Wait, Soul, is everything clean back at the house?" Maka asked, worried. Her brow furrowed anxiously.

_She__'__s__ so__ cute_, Soul thought. "Well, not to Kid's standards, but hell, who's that clean anyway?"

They all laughed except for Kid, who pouted.

The classroom was quickly emptying, and they all filed out. As they reached the bottom of the steps outside the DWMA, Maka grabbed Tsubaki's arm and started to pull her in the opposite direction.

"Tsubaki and I are going to go pick up some stuff to make us all lunch!" She called, smiling and waving to their friends.

"Uhh, okay," Soul replied. "Don't be long!"

Tsubaki waved cheerily and then turned back to Maka. "I take it you wanted to talk and not just shop." She smiled at Maka knowingly.

Maka stuck a little pink tongue out at her friend. "You know me too well."

They walked along the cobbled streets of Death City, among the bustle of the citizens who ranged from absolutely normal to absolutely strange. Maka loved the population of Death City, and it certainly was home to her. She never wanted to reside anywhere else.

As the reached the shopping centre, Maka grabbed a shopping basket.

"What should we get for lunch anyway?" She asked Tsubaki, realizing she hadn't thought too hard about it.

"Um..."

They browsed the aisles, wondering what Soul and the others might want.

"How about some simple spaghetti with meat sauce?" Tsubaki suggested. "We can serve it with bread and salad. It's something everyone likes, especially Black Star."

Maka laughed. "Yeah, if no one else likes it, at least we know it won't go to waste. Black Star is like a vacuum when it comes to that stuff."

Maka headed towards the noodle aisle with Tsubaki in tow. "So Maka, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tsubaki looked genuinely curious.

"Oh... Well, the whole lesson yesterday. The bell rang before I could really say too much about the whole Blair thing, and I just wanted to know... What do you think I should do?"

Tsubaki grabbed the canned tomato sauce off the shelf as Maka unconsciously walked past it. "Well, I think that you have feelings for Soul, Maka. I really do. My only reference is the way I feel about Black Star, and I know that isn't much, but... I think it's good enough for me to know you're in love with Soul."

Maka swallowed loudly, blushed, and studied the tile of the store. "Tsubaki... I'm not sure if you're right or not. I definitely feel strongly about Soul in some way. I haven't figure it out yet, though."

"I hope I'm right. That would just make everything so much better."

Before Maka could ask about this, the two girls rounded a corner and ran into none other than Death Scythe, Maka's father.

"MAKA!" Spirit yelled, taking her into his arms and squeezing the life out of her. She tried to get away from him, without much success.

"Maka... CHOP!"

Spirit was on the floor bleeding from the head, and Tsubaki and Maka walked away, Tsubaki looking concerned and Maka looking extremely irritated.

"Defeated by my own daughter... How humiliating... But she's so fierce, how **cute** is she, MAKA!" Spirit squirmed around on the floor, daydreaming about his daughter.

"Damn, Papa is _so_ embarrassing." Maka screwed up her face and sighed. Straightening up, she looked at Tsubaki, who was picking out parsley and placing it in their basket. "Tsubaki, what do you mean 'that would make everything so much better'?"

"Well, I guess I wouldn't feel bad for having the feelings I do for Black Star. And admitting your feelings for Soul would relieve a lot of stress you have." Tsubaki laughed at the look on Maka's face. "And we wouldn't have to sit through that ridiculous class with Miss Marie anymore."

"What do you mean, 'anymore'?" Maka exclaimed. "We have to do that again?"

Tsubaki nodded gravely. "Every week, twice a week."

Maka groaned.

Back at the apartment, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Pattie relaxed at the table and on the couches. Soul yawned, still sleepy from his before-class nap.

"I wonder what Tsubaki and Maka are making for lunch!" Black Star said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving!"

"You two both live with such fantastic cooks, it's rather fortunate, really." Kid meant it as a compliment, but Liz stood up quickly, looking angry.

"What do you mean good cooks, Kid? Are you implying Pattie and I **aren****'****t** good cooks?" She raged, standing over Kid, nearly suffocating him with her breasts. He cowered underneath her, shaking his head back and forth at lightening speed.

"Of course not, how could you say that, we have cooks at the mansion to do that!"

Pattie looked irritated. "Sit down sis, you're being an idiot." She said in her serious business voice.

Liz quickly sat down at Kid's side again. "Sorry Pattie."

Soul chuckled and turned towards the kitchen to grab his friends some beverages. He wondered why Maka had suddenly dragged Tsubaki off, and where they were now. Just when he was wondering, there was a sudden loud knock on the door, and Soul heard keys jingling. The lock clicked loudly and Maka yelled, "We're back!"

"Welcome home, Maka." Soul greeted her, unconsciously taking some of the shopping bags from her full arms. Maka looked surprised at his sudden polite gesture, and she also looked pleased. Soul realized his spontaneity and quickly hid his blush from her. Tsubaki came in with another bag of groceries, and closed the door behind her. She took note of the blush on Soul's face that Maka couldn't see.

"Pasta with meat sauce, huh? Sounds cool." Soul took out the pot for boiling water and filled it up, then placed it on their stove and turned the gas on. Maka watched him with eyes that would look predatory to someone who didn't know the situation. Really, her eyes were filled with the mixed feelings she had for her partner.

"Sit down, Soul, Tsubaki and I will do the cooking." Maka smiled at him. She was glad that her partner was helping out, but she knew he was a little hopeless with meals like this one.

Soul smiled crookedly at Maka, a smile that made her heart jump just a little. "Alright, alright. Don't get huffy." He backed out of the kitchen area and sat over on the couch next to Black Star.

Soul tried to get back into the conversation, but he really just wanted to watch Maka. Today she looked really cute with her casual pigtails and her normal yellow sweater and red plaid mini-skirt. It was a nice day out, so she had skipped her usual black coat. Soul watched her chop up garlic and parsley and sizzle it in the pan. The smells that filled the apartment were intoxicating, and he smiled as the smell brought back memories of all the nights in that him and Maka had spent together, just talking about life.

_How __did __I __not __realize __that __I __love __her __before__ yesterday__?_ He asked himself. _I__'__ve__ wasted __so__ much __time__..._

Though really he **hadn****'****t****.** They'd been trying to become the strongest partners at the DWMA, and defeat the Kishin. They had been trying to save the world. Maka had worked her cute little ass off to succeed, and boy, had she done well.

Now it was time for some relaxation.

"Wow Tsubaki, Maka, you've done it again!"

Liz was resting her head on Kid's right shoulder, Pattie on his left. He had his head tilted back and looking at the ceiling. The three of them looked relaxed.

"Really, thanks for the food, it was great."

Tsubaki bowed her head graciously and Maka gave a thumbs up. It was about four o'clock, and the sun was laughing as it lowered in the sky. The soft laughter of the moon could be heard far off like a whisper in a classroom with the strictest of teachers.

Black Star was actually not looking too fat this time around. He had only eaten two helpings of the spaghetti. Tsubaki had asked him if he was alright, and he had said "of course, I'm a Star!".

Now, he stood up rather quickly and said, "Well, Tsubaki and I have something very important to go do now! Later, guys!" And he strutted towards the door with his chin held high, humming to himself.

Maka gave Tsubaki a questioning look, but she looked just as confused as Maka felt. She returned Maka's look with a shrug, and followed Black Star out.

"Hm, I wonder what that was about." Liz rolled her eyes. "Black Star is such a dumb ass sometimes."

Soul and Kid locked eyes and grimaced at each other. This was the beginning of stage one. Black Star was going to beat them both to the punch; telling Tsubaki how he felt.

"Black Star, can I ask you where we're going?" Tsubaki didn't mind surprises, especially from her partner, though she wanted to feel at least a little prepared if they were going into battle. Lunch with her friends had been so relaxing, she didn't want to be out of step for Black Star.

"Don't worry, it's going to be great."

Tsubaki sighed and then smiled. She would just have to go along with her partner's wishes.

They walked down a steep hill, practically jogging to keep from tripping. When they reached the bottom, it was the boundaries of Death City, where a park with beautiful oak trees and meadows of flowers was visible. Tsubaki took the change of scenery in, and they walked along a cobbled path that was completely bordered by beautiful trees. The path took them to a wooden bridge that led across a small stream, which reflected the warm sunlight. On the other side of the bridge there was a beautiful glen surrounded by water tumbling over rocks into a stream flowing in a circle around the clearing. There were white and pink cherry blossom trees, Japanese maples that had the deep red tint that Tsubaki loved. Everything smelled so wonderfully clean. In the middle of the clearing there was a blanket which Tsubaki recognized from their apartment, with a dozen red roses and a picnic basket laying on top of it.

Happiness swelled inside of her, and she turned to Black Star with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh, oh my, I-" She began.

"Tsubaki, why are you crying?" Black Star asked frantically. "Is something wrong, did I-?"

She shook her head quickly, speechless. And without even thinking twice, she fell to her knees and hugged Black Star around the waist just as she had after eating the soul of her brother. She let a single tear fall from her eye and then sniffed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Black Star..."

He took a hand and placed it on her cheek. Her face was so soft, and so happy. He felt their soul wavelengths intertwine with a different kind of embrace than before. Before it had just been companionship, the heat of battle, but this was so new, so overwhelming.

This was a wave of heat and dizziness that enveloped them both, making the both of them cling to each other. Black Star fell to his knees as well, facing his weapon, and they looked into each others eyes, considering this feeling.

A warm glow of light seemed to radiate from Tsubaki, and Black Star wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but she looked like the brightest Star he has ever seen in his life. Brighter than himself. Not bigger, no, she was a preciously small Star. But she shone brighter than any had before.

After the first intense resonance wavelength had passed, the two got up and walked over to the blanket. It was a countryside yellow color, and Tsubaki loved it. She loved everything in this clearing.

"These...These are for you, Tsubaki." Black Star was timid for the first time ever, and as he handed her the roses, she smiled at him and wrapped her hand over his.

"Thank you so much." She said.

Black Star actually _blushed__. _Tsubaki felt the warm feeling in her heart swell to her throat. Black Star reached up and brushed her cheek again, and Tsubaki closed her eyes to the feeling of his hand against her face. She sighed softly, wishing this night could last forever.

"I know we just ate and all, but I packed some desserts for us... So there's-"

Tsubaki took his hand that was reaching for the picnic basket. "Not yet. We need to talk first, I can't stand eating right now."

"Tsubaki..."

Black Star had been staring at her hand holding his, and then he looked up into her eyes. Those eyes, so beautiful, he'd known he wanted to spend forever looking into those eyes since he met her.

_Damn__, __that__'__s__cheesy__crap__! _Black Star thought.

He felt a wave of annoyance hit him in the gut, and Tsubaki's eyes suddenly looked hurt.

_Sorry__, __Tsubaki__. __You __know__ this __isn__'__t__... __Being __shy__ like __this __isn__'__t __normal __for __a __Big __Star __like __me__._

_Don__'__t__ worry __about__ it__._

Black Star couldn't help but notice how unusual this connection was. He was communicating through soul wavelengths, and he could feel Tsubaki's clear as day. He suddenly realized what that bright glow had been; her soul was shining for him, and he could see it brighter than anything else.

"What is this?" He asked Tsubaki. "Why can I feel your soul?"

Tsubaki chuckled with her wavelength, and the intensity of it filled him up, cradling his soul in hers. She lifted one corner of her mouth in a small smile, knowing in that moment that she had claimed power over the "Big Star".

"It's because of the emotions that we're sharing, they're exactly alike."

_What__ does __that __even__ mean_...Black Star struggled with this unfamiliar feeling of confusion. He felt like he was in school, not knowing the correct answer to a question that the evil Professor Stein asked him in front of everyone.

And while thinking all of this, he completely forgot that _Tsubaki__ knew__ his __every __thought __and__ emotion_.

She interrupted him out loud. "Black Star, don't feel that way. Just let me help you..."

It was her turn to take his face in her hands. The concentrated look on his face made her laugh out loud, and the strength of this wavelength was even more intense than the internal laughter. His face broke into a huge grin and he laughed with her.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki broke off her laughter, and she looked at him in wonder. Now that she had him, what should she do with him?

"Tsu...Tsubaki?" He gave her a questioning look.

"This might be really, really powerful. Just don't move, don't withdraw from it."

Black Star nodded, and he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He shivered gently, taking a quick glance at Tsubaki's perfection; her dark eyes and shining hair, her skin as pale as snow. She was wearing a black sweater that fell off one shoulder and revealed more of her pale skin. The white miniskirt she wore covered only a small portion of her thighs, and she sat with her feet tucked under her. He looked into her eyes again, seeing the moon reflecting in them. _When__had__the__moon__come__up__?_

Tsubaki smiled at him, and she leaned in slowly. Black Star could feel the butterflies flying even faster, and they were ecstatic with their limited amount of space in his stomach. Frantic, he made himself stay still and suck in his breath. He could do this.

He let his eyes slide closed.

The burst of energy that exploded from their wavelengths when Tsubaki touched her lips to his ever so gently sent both their minds into something that was like paradise. The both of them felt their souls connecting and resonating like never before.

White light slid behind Tsubaki's eyelids, and she pressed her mouth urgently to Black Star's, wanting more and craving his touch.

Black Star thawed from his frozen position, and more warmth traveled from his soul to his fingertips and toes. He took Tsubaki's face in his hands and kissed her back, feeling her flushed face on his palms. He felt her fingers tangling in his hair, and he could almost hear her heart pounding. He wasn't sure if it was gravity or the force of her body that pulled them down, but suddenly he found his back on the blanket and Tsubaki's weight on top of him. The weight felt amazing, and he let his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Then, with the sudden strength of a Big Star, he rolled over on top of her so that she was laying on the grass beside the blanket, and he had one hand on the ground next to her. His legs straddled her body to hold him upright, and to stop him from crushing her slight frame. Now that he was on top, he smiled internally and kissed her more passionately than before. He felt his tongue dance with hers, and though this was so new to him, his confidence took over and he just let his lips meld in with his weapon's.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless from the shock of their kiss. Black Star looked down at Tsubaki timidly, and with all the emotion he could muster, he locked eyes with the girl underneath him.

"I love you, Tsubaki."

Above them, the moon was chuckling, and not in it's usual dark manner.

"And I love _you_, Black Star."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I kept my no-author-notes word last chapter, but...I had to say some stuff this time around.  
>First; PEMDAS: Please Excuse My Dumb Ass Screw-ups, I was rereading chapter 1 last night and I realized how many itty-bitty mistakes that I missed while editing. So sorry 3 I hate mistakes. I'll go through and fix them when I'm less lazy.<br>Second; I'd like to give some credit to annabanana0428, who is helping me a ton with this story. She's my Soul Eater buddy and my anime buddy in general. Our team work is amazing. YA-HOO!  
>Third; please know this chapter contains some lime, and note that it's a little incest oriented. I put that in the summary though (KidxThompsons) so you should be warned.<br>Lastly; thanks for supporting this story! I'm having soooo much fun with it. I'll try to limit my author notes...-.-' Anyways, read on you beautiful people.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Three: A Symmetrical Soul Dwells within a Grim Reaper - Is Kid really in love with Symmetry itself?

Later that night after Maka's friends had left, she was cleaning up the mess from making their indulgent lunch. She didn't notice Soul enter the kitchen again, and when she turned around to put the pasta pot away, she jumped and dropped it. The pot clattered loudly to the floor, and the noise frightened Maka. Shaking, she bent to pick it up, but Soul was by her side before she had time to reach for it. He took her shaking fingers and laced his own with them. His darker skin contrasted against hers just barely in their dinky apartment lighting, and Maka felt her face flush at the way their hands looked together.

"Um, Soul-" She started, but he just chuckled darkly.

"Hey, you dropped this." He had slipped his fingers out of hers and picked up the pot. He turned his head and flashed her a crooked smile at her before putting the pot in it's proper place. Maka watched him, blushing as he turned his smiling face away from her. She quickly turned to the opposite direction, away from Soul, towards the sink.

_Dammit__, __since __when__ does __he__ make __me__ feel __like__ this__?_

"Maka, you're so jittery. What's up? Soul asked, noticing that she'd turned around.

"It's nothing, Soul." Maka was frustrated by her weakness.

Soul's brow furrowed. "It doesn't do you any good hiding things from me you know."

"I'm not hiding anything."

Annoyed, Soul wondered how he would ever tell this stubborn girl about his feelings for her. He wondered if they would last if Maka started to keep acting like this. Leaving him with friends to shop with Tsubaki, not letting him in, not looking him in the eye.

"Soul?" Maka asked, her back still turned from him.

His breath caught. He just loved the way his name sounded coming from her mouth. She sounded so innocent and sweet.

"Yes, Maka?"

And now she turned towards him, looking him straight in the face. "I'm really not hiding anything from you. I guess I just feel... Weird. I think after defeating Asura, life just seems so... New. It's like I don't have to worry about constantly looking over my shoulder for evil."

Soul nodded. He knew the feeling his partner was describing well. All doubt about Maka and his feelings for her forgotten, he walked closer and wrapped is arms around her, crushing her body to his strong chest. She sucked in breath, surprised, but relaxed and sighed. she buried her face in Soul's shoulder, and though her arms were restricted, she put them around Soul's lower back as best she could.

"Don't worry, Maka. I'll protect you no matter what comes next."

It was all she could do not to cry into her weapon's shoulder. "Thank you, Soul." She whispered.

When Death the Kid had dismounted Beelzebub, his two weapons in hand, he opened the huge and symmetrical front doors of his mansion. Liz and Pattie transformed behind him, and Liz stretched, yawning. Her perfect body was showcased extravagantly as she did so, every curve perfectly displayed in the bright lights of the entryway.

"What a good day," Liz said, yawning. "We definitely always have fun with all of them."

"Yeah! Fun!" Pattie giggled.

Kid smiled to himself. He always had the secret pleasure that he had saved the two of them, saved them from the terror their lives could have held if they had continued being thugs in Brooklyn.

"I take it you two are tired?" He asked.

Liz shrugged. "Actually, I'm not too tired. There was no super long lesson to wear me out today." Pattie nodded in agreement. Though they were both bright, they weren't the best at school.

"Kid, are you tired?" Pattie asked.

Kid considered. "I think I could just relax and watch some television for awhile. Would you like to join me, Liz? Pattie?"

"Sure thing, Kid."

After changing into more comfortable clothes, the two joined Kid on his black leather sofa. They both wore black cutoff sweats and white tank tops, both of which displayed their curves as well as their outfits always did.

Kid never really thought about this too much before, though when he had first met his weapons he had definitely noticed that they were attractive. He had quickly shoved this thought from his mind as soon as it had come, though, because he knew that even trying to get with either of them was ridiculous. Alone, a challenge. Together, unimaginable.

Tonight would test that theory;

and it wasn't Kid who brought it up.

The three of them settled into comfortable spots, Kid in the center of the sofa with either twin on his sides. They knew him well by now; they sat in perfectly symmetrical positions, and he smiled at their beauty.

Then he frowned_. __Stop __this__, __Kid__, __you __know__ you__ just __need __to __ignore __it__._

But after the lesson with Spirit, he was easily reminded.

He couldn't deny it, he definitely had feelings for both his partners. They respected him for who he was, and they looked up to him. Even though he was an idiot reaper who obsessed over symmetry and balance, he knew that they still had his back until the very end. Even when his OCD got the best of him, his weapons understood and backed him up.

He loved them for it.

But he wasn't sure if he_ loved_ them.

Pattie and Liz both rest their heads on Kid's shoulders, and Pattie nuzzled her hair gently against his cheek. Kid smiled at how adorable she was. Liz uttered a soft, involuntary moan as she closed her eyes, and Kid marveled at how sexy she was.

_Dammit__, __just__ stop __this__, __your __thinking __is __out__ of __control__._

Kid shook his head violently, trying to clear it. He focused his attention on the television screen. Pattie had turned on mindless cartoons, and every once in awhile a bubbly giggle would escape her lips. Every time this happened Kid could feel the sound slice through his brain like a sudden chord struck on a guitar. Shaking his head again, he gazed intently at the screen and let his eyelids fall half closed. It wasn't until he felt a gentle pressure on his thigh that he opened them completely again.

Looking down, he saw Liz's hand caressing his leg, back and forth. Pattie's eyes followed his gaze, then her hand followed Liz's, assuming the lack of symmetry might bother Kid. He felt relaxed and anxious at the same time, wondering what this was about. Every back and forth, up and down stroke that the twins did, their hands got farther up his leg and closer inwards. Their motions were perfectly synchronized, and it made Kid ache with anticipation as they got closer and closer...

_Wait__, __what __on__ earth __am __I __doing__, __letting __them __continue __with__ this__?_

"Uh, Liz, Pattie-" He started.

"Shhh." Liz looked up at him with a sly smile and narrowed eyes. Pattie looked up too, biting her lip and blinking.

_What __the__ hell__?_

Kid felt Liz reach closer first, and the difference in distance between the two sisters hands was growing very small. The distance between the very apparent bulge in Kid's pants and Liz's hand, however, was almost nonexistent.

"Liz-" Kid gasped, looking down at her hand.

Liz laughed out loud, though it was more of a soft chuckle than anything. Kid could tell she was enjoying herself immensely. "Geez, Kid. Relax, just let it happen."

_Let__ what __happen__, __exactly__?_

"Just calm the hell down, Kid." Pattie said, sounding serious.

Kid shut himself up, though he still couldn't stop himself from squirming when Pattie and Liz gripped him over his pants very suddenly. He breathed in quickly and leaned his head back, telling himself to relax.

_This__ might__ be__ an__ interesting __experience__._

Kid was certain that if anything happened between the three of them tonight that it wouldn't make anything awkward for the team. He knew the sisters had seen it all, and the only thing that could negatively affect him was that they would tease him for his lack of experience. He'd never really wanted to go too far with anyone before, as he knew his OCD might embarrass him in some way. But as Liz worked him slowly, his pants still on, he knew that symmetry might just be forgotten in an experience like this one.

The two twins were the epitome of sexy, and while Kid had tried to distract himself from that fact for all this time, it now hit him full in the face, or rather, in a more sensitive place. Unable to contain himself any longer, he allowed a moan to escape his lips, shuddering from the sensation the Liz sent running from his groin to every inch of his body.

Pattie, feeling left out, started teasing his neck and shoulder with her mouth. She reached up and nibbled his earlobe, then kissed his neck right beneath his ear ever so gently. When Kid shivered again, Pattie giggled and Liz smirked.

"Are you alright, Kid?" Liz asked, her voice husky. "Are we overwhelming you?"

Kid just pouted, unable to form words. His intelligence had left him along with his immediate concerns for symmetry. He lifted his head, immediately realizing that both of the sisters had stopped their work on him. He looked confused and a little hurt.

"Damn Kid, I don't think I've ever seen you look so vulnerable. Not because of us, anyway. Although, maybe when Pattie yells at you..." Liz chuckled again.

Kid just pouted some more. "L-Liz...D-Don't tease me like that..."

Inspired by this, Liz started tickling him on the stomach. He groaned and tried to roll away, and Pattie laughed. However, when he had successfully escaped Liz's reach, Pattie sobered up and pulled him back with strength that wouldn't be expected from a girl like her.

"Sit your ass down, boy." She narrowed her eyes and didn't loosen her grip on his wrist.

Kid, intimidated by this sudden display of dominance from Pattie, obliged. He expected that Liz would be the one to take control when the two came together, but right now Pattie was definitely defying that assumption.

The TV was the only source of light in the room, and it shone on Pattie and Liz's faces. The two of them looked seductively wicked in the blue-ish white light, and Kid found himself more aroused then ever. He squirmed around and gave them both a pleading look, not wanting to beg for their touch out loud.

"Stop giving us that look, Kid, and use your words." The two sisters stuck their tongues out at him.

Kid couldn't help but notice the exact symmetry of their action right then and there. Then he realized what Liz had said and his desperation grew even more pronounced. Seeing that he needed some inspiration, Liz started rubbing his thigh again, and Pattie followed in suit. They both gazed into his amber eyes with their blue ones. His were full of longing while theirs were full of seductive persuasion. Finally, Kid couldn't stand it anymore.

"Touch me again, please." He moaned, and he felt some far away shock in the back of his mind at how desperate he sounded.

Liz had gotten what she wanted, so she resumed her work rubbing him slowly. Pattie climbed back next to him and started kissing down from his earlobe to the top of his shoulder gently, not opening her mouth onto his skin quite yet. When she finally did, her tongue flicking over his ear, Kid groaned and squirmed again, letting the shivers cascade down his spine. Deciding that what she was doing was driving him insane, Pattie knotted her fingers in Kid's hair and started kissing his neck and sucking at his skin. The multiple sensations were taking Kid into some kind of state of ecstasy, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it much longer. He wanted more, and everything the sisters were doing to him was just teasing.

As if reading his thoughts, Liz bent her head over Kid's zipper and then looked up at him. She saw his eyes were closed and wondered if she should warn him. Deciding against it, and knowing she would enjoy his reaction, she used her teeth to undo the button on his dark slacks. In a swift motion she had his zipper down, too.

It was really the noise and the absence of the pressure of Liz's hand that had awoken him from his trance, but his head suddenly shot up. Pattie pulled back from his neck and looked at him curiously, then down at her sister.

"Oooh, Sis, you're going for the good stuff." Pattie grinned. Liz winked at her, and Kid's eyes grew huge.

He realized that his zipper was down and his boxers were showing.

"These are nice," Liz smirked, thumbing the slit of his boxers that were black and patterned with skulls. "A little spontaneously patterned for you though, don't you think?"

_Why __is __she __asking__ such __irrelevant __questions__? _Kid thought impatiently.

"No, I had them specially made. They're completely symmetrical.

Liz buried her face in his crotch and just laughed. "You're just too much, Kid."

Kid was slightly offended. "What are you laughing at? You know that it's important-"

"Don't worry, Kid, I'm just teasing you."

_For__ Death__'__s __sake__, __enough__ with __the __teasing __already__!_

Liz started to pull off Kid's pants, but it was impossible with him sitting down. "Lift your ass, Kid. How am I supposed to take these off otherwise?"

"Uhh...Good point. Sorry." He lifted himself and Liz pulled his black slacks down to his knees. Settling herself on the ground between his legs, she smiled up at him.

"Are you ready, Kid?" Liz and Pattie both asked.

"Ready for what, exactly-" Kid started to asked, but suddenly he was blinded by an intense light that surrounded his vision. Blinking rapidly, he looked around, trying to get it out of his face.

He screwed up his eyes and when he opened them again he saw that both Liz and Pattie were standing and looking at the door. Kid turned to see his father in the doorway, his huge gloved hand on the light switch.

"Heya kids, whazgoinon!" He said in his student-friendly voice. Kid froze in horror. His father had walked in on him with his pants halfway down, erection completely apparent, and his two partners standing over him.

_This __is __not __good__._

"Hey, Lord Death, sir!" Liz smiled, looking completely unfazed. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old!" He waved a hand. "Are you three just watching cartoons? It's a little late you know, even the moon is tired!"

Kid spared a glance out the window. The moon was letting it's eyes droop lazily. Looking at the clock, Kid saw it was almost midnight.

"Don't worry, sir!" Pattie saluted. "We'll get to bed soon!"

Death laughed. "Alright, then. Good night, Kid! Is there anything you need? You're very quiet."

Kid realized he hadn't uttered a single word since his father has walked in. "Oh, e-er, no, Father. Good night." _Why __is__ he __ignoring __the __situation __like __this__? _

"See you in the morning!" Death waved cheerfully and backed out of the room.

_What __the __hell__ was __that__? _

"Phew, good thing he didn't come in here!" Liz smiled down at Kid.

"You idiot, yes he did!" Kid was bright red and he leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. "And of course my Father didn't even address it, he thinks he's being kind, oh no..."

Liz and Pattie laughed and laughed. Liz doubled over and Pattie fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"What is so hilarious? You two are always laughing your cute little asses off and I never have a clue why!" Kid was seriously irritated. His father was probably going to have some private talk with him about this, and ban him from seeing his partners ever again.

" 'Cute asses', hmm? Thanks, Kid." Liz always knew how to make him blush, or recently anyways. "We're laughing because you're having a panic attack for no reason."

"No... No **reason**? Are you insane? My father is probably going to enforce his reaper power to send you two back to Brooklyn and I'll be weaponless, and...and..." He couldn't finish, the thought was just too depressing.

Pattie smacked Kid on the head lightly. "_You__'__re _the idiot, Kid. Lord Death didn't see anything! The couch was in the way. Sure, your pants are down and you're all flushed, but he didn't actually _see_ that."

Kid just looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Then he groaned. "Dammit. I didn't think about that at all."

"Idiot."

Deciding that he had had enough for the night, Kid stood up and pulled up his pants. As he buttoned them up, he looked at the two twins, who didn't look upset at all. They both looked extremely amused.

"You're not disappointed, then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in a very non-symmetrical fashion.

"Nope," the two sisters said together, "We'll finish this off eventually."

Kid groaned again and left the room. As he lay in his bed before falling asleep that night, he wondered just what 'finishing it off' meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Another lesson - Professor Stein is crazy?

Maka awoke the next morning feeling really odd. She rolled over and looked at her clock.

_Well, school time, _she thought. Wondering if her partner was awake, she sat up and let her legs dangle off the side of her bed.

_I think I might have had a weird dream..._

Maka yawned and stood up, rubbing her eyes. The smell of butter and eggs hit her nose and she frowned, hoping she hadn't been sleepwalking. She opened her bedroom door and heard sizzling from the kitchen.

"Soul?"

He was all dressed in a royal blue sweater, a pair of white skinny jeans and a matching blue headband. The color of the sweater showed off his skin so well, and contrasted with his eyes in such a bold way that Maka caught herself holding her breath as she looked at him.

He turned towards her with a pan and spatula in his hands, and he smiled crookedly at her while shaking the eggs around in the pan. The sight was heavenly.

"Morning, Maka. Hungry?" Soul's sexy voice broke through her marvelling. "I've made some eggs and I'm working on the toast. Is that cool?"

Maka shook the stars out of her eyes. "Yeah, of course." She tilted her head to the side, as if a different angle would bring sense to the vision she was seeing. "Soul, what brought you to make this fancy breakfast? Usually we just have cereal or something."

Soul chuckled. "I guess it's payback for the awesome lunch yesterday. Are you planning on getting dressed?"

This distracted Maka from her curiosity, and she looked down at her pink pajamas. "Right. I should do that."  
>Maka turned back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned up against it and breathed in and out slowly.<em> Okay, Maka, just relax.<em>

She walked over to her closet and sighed, opening the door carefully. She thought for a minute before pulling out a simple black miniskirt and baby pink tank top. She grabbed a black choker out of her jewelry box, and let her hair hang loosely in a low ponytail with a pink ribbon.

_ If Soul's dressing up, I can too, right?_

Maka pulled on white thigh high socks with black bows on the tops, a gift from Blair.

_Blair..._

Where had that kitten gone, anyway? Maka decided not to worry about it. They leave and come back, always finding their way home.

_Usually..._

She shook the thought from her mind and sighed. She pulled on a pair of black buckle shoes. Giving herself a final look from head to toe, she took a deep breath and walked out.

It was Soul's turn to marvel. Maka looked excellent, and different. Sure, her style was the same, but it wasn't usually on school days that she changed her outfit around. Smiling, Soul popped the toast out of the toaster and buttered it, placing it on Maka's plate next to her eggs.

"Served!" He leaned over the table to lay her plate where she normally sat. As he did so, he turned and winked at her, chuckling.

Maka blushed lightly and walked away from her doorway over to the table. "Thanks, Soul. Smells good."

Soul prepared his plate and sat down across from her, bringing them both forks. "Enjoy."

"Hey, Soul, I was wondering..." Maka started as they finished their breakfast and moved to clean up. "Where has Blair been? I haven't seen her for almost three days."

Soul choked on the last bite he'd taken while standing up to rinse his plate off. "Umm, you know, that's a good question."

Maka frowned at him. "Do you know something?"

Soul didn't answer her at first, rinsing his plate in the sink. He set it down inside the sink carefully, and turned towards Maka, leaning on the counter. "I haven't seen her, either. She's probably got something to do."

"Hmm..." Maka looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged, deciding it wasn't really important. "We'd better go, we don't want to be late."

Soul smiled, relieved Maka had let go of the subject. "Right, I'll race you down to the bike!" Soul winked and bolted out the door.

When they arrived at the DWMA, Maka and Soul realized just how late they were. There were no students lingering outside.

"Crap!" They both yelled, and then they spared an amused side glance at each other before sprinting up the stairs and to their classroom. When they opened the door...

To their horror, (mostly to Soul's) Professor Stein stood at the front of the classroom. He froze and turned towards them.

Maka took note of how uncomfortable the entire class looked, and also noticed that the girls and boys were on opposite sides of the room. Soul groaned out loud, seeing this as well, and they both heard Stein snicker.

"Bad day to be late, eh?" He cocked his head, looking at the two of them. They both looked flush, though neither of them looked pissed. Stein decided they were late because they had had a good morning, not a bad one that involved yelling at each other.

"Sorry. sir." Maka saluted. She took Soul's wrist and pulled him inside. "It won't happen agai-"

Stein cut her off, literally making a slicing motion with his entire hand at his throat. "I don't need to hear it, Maka. Why don't you two wait outside today? You can take your lesson later with Miss Marie and Spirit."

They both just stood there with their jaws hanging open.

_Shit._

"Umm, sir-" Maka started, but this time Soul cut her off.

"You're cruel, Stein. Just cruel. Come on, Maka."

Still looking shocked, her jaw dropped even farther than before, Maka turned her head from Soul to Stein. She allowed herself to be led from the room. When Soul closed the door behind them, the heavy noise it made woke her from her shock.

"Soul, what the hell was that! Why did we just get kicked out of class?" Maka leaned against the wall and sank to the floor.

Soul just laughed at how adorable she was. "Come on, Maka, it won't be so bad having lessons alone with Miss Marie, will it?"

Maka grumbled a little and turned her head away, crossing her arms.

"Really, what could be bad about that?" Soul couldn't even imagine how it could compare to solo lessons with Spirit. He shuddered. The man thought he knew how Soul felt, and if he did...

Maka just grumbled again. "You don't really want to know." She added, looking at him sourly.

Soul threw his head back and laughed. "Imagine having lessons alone with your old man, Maka. That's not going to be a party, either. So **not** cool."

Maka gagged and covered her eyes, shaking her head frantically. "I'm so sorry, Soul!"

"Hey, don't apologize, Maka." Soul went over to the wall and sank down next to her. "It'll be alright."

They looked up suddenly as the door opened and saw Stein directing the boys to the classroom where they had had their lesson two days ago. They all filed out awkwardly, walking down the hall. None of them glanced at Maka or Soul, all most likely too distracted by the weirdness of having Stein as a teacher again. When they had all left, Stein stood holding the door open. Soul decided to antagonize him.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, Prof," Soul began. "What have you been up to?"

Stein's glasses flashed. "Oh, you know, this and that." He smiled, his gray hair and reflective lenses covering his eyes.

"Are you and Miss Marie still living together?" Maka asked, and Soul turned to see a hard

look on her face. He wondered what the accusation in her voice was for.

Stein looked up and they could see his eyes, open wide, for a brief second. Surprise. Then he shielded them again and turned back towards the classroom. "Yes, we are." He replied, and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Soul asked, confused by the exchange.

Maka sniffed, shrugging. "I think Marie is in love with Stein." She didn't say it with any doubt, just casually.

Soul thought about this. It was common knowledge among students that Stein had been Marie's "first love", and the two of them were living together. Marie had been so persistent about getting Stein back from Medusa when he had been kidnapped. She relaxed his madness. Why not? Maka could be absolutely correct.

"I think I see your point. But why are you angry with him?"

"Soul, haven't you noticed how distant Stein has been since we destroyed the kishin? Something is wrong with him."

Soul shook his head. "He's crazy, Maka. I'm sure he's just trying to get over his madness-"

"But Soul, don't you see?" Maka gave him a look of despair. "Sure, the kishin amplified Stein's madness, but his madness will never go away. He'll always have it, and it's going to be so hard for him to let it go this time. I don't want him to do anything that will hurt Miss Marie."

Soul smiled and took her hand. _She's so compassionate. _"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Maka. Marie is strong even if it doesn't seem like it. And I'm sure she could kick Stein's sorry ass."

Sighing, Maka nodded. She still didn't look to encouraged, and she hardly felt her hand in Soul's.

Inside the classroom, Stein remained with the girls. They were all talking amongst themselves quietly, and the room sounded like a theater before the opera began. Everyone was questioning why Stein hadn't left with the boys; wasn't that a little peculiar? Shouldn't they be receiving these lessons, from, I don't know, a _female_?

Stein clapped his hands and spun his classic rolling chair around, then sat down with the back to the front. He wrapped his arms around the chair back and leaned forward slightly, opening one eye to peer out at the girls.

"Alright, now, I'd like to clarify something before we start today's lesson." He paused, started spinning around in his chair, then stopped and spoke again. "Obviously I'm not Spirit, nowhere near. However, Lord Death decided that today's lesson would be more appropriately taught by me rather than that perverted excuse for a Death Scythe." The corner of Stein's mouth turned up slyly, and he did another spin in his chair. "I was available, and it's not like I'm oblivious to the topic of conversation, so Lord Death decided to choose me. He thought Sid would be weird and himself would be too much to handle. So..."

The girls looked a little less confused, but a little more awkward. A few hands went up, but Stein waved them away and spun some more.

"Spirit would definitely be better at answering questions for _some_ circumstances and scenarios... But I would really hope none of you are curious about one night stands, prostitution, and cheating on your spouse. Do you ladies follow?"

A few nodded and snickered. _He would never be saying this if Maka were in the room,_ Tsubaki thought. She put up her hand.

"Tsubaki?" He called on her.

She lowered her hand and tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice. "Um, sir, what are we learning that requires a male teacher today?"

Stein sighed, then threw his head back in laughter. "Don't worry, Tsubaki, you guys basically just have today to ask me any questions you may have about the way men think. There are some people that I really just can't answer for, of course," Stein looked up at Tsubaki, half of his face in shadow, "but I'll do my best."

Tsubaki felt a twinge of annoyance. She knew Stein was talking about Black Star, but really, what questions would she have about him? The two of them had already told each other their feelings.

"Oh, and by the way," Stein added, "Some of you may already have some experience or told that one boy how you feel. But just so you know, men can be just as good at hiding their feelings as women are. Don't get too cocky."

Tsubaki almost growled out loud. Stein was really just trying to make her mad now. Normally she was a softspoken and timid person, but when it came to Black Star, Tsubaki felt very defensive.

"Alright, so! Who has questions?"

"Actually, sir, I have a question about something you said earlier." Kim was raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"You said Maka's dad gets prostitutes, is that actually true? I totally thought it was a rumor." Kim looked rather smug.

"Not that that's exactly relevant, young lady," Stein grinned. "let's just leave that one up for debate."

Jacqueline raised her hand. "Is it true that all boys want is sex?"

Kim snorted, answering before Stein could. "Of course that's true, Jacqueline, what else would they want?"

"Why have you had so many boyfriends then, honey?" Liz asked coolly as she inspected the ends of her hair.

Kim glared at Liz. "At least they're boy_friends_ and not boy _toys_-"

Professor Stein interrupted the bickering. "Stop, you two. Jacqueline, to answer your question, I think that at your age most boys think about sex a lot. It surpasses every other desire in their mind, and that desire is like a madness of it's own."

Kanako was next to raise her hand. "Did Asura amplify that madness?"

Stein laughed loudly. "No, no, not really. It's a different kind of madness."

"Professor," Tsubaki waved her hand lightly, "you said 'our age'. Does the 'madness' you're talking about go away when they're older?"

Sighing, Stein smiled at her. "Well, it doesn't go away really. It's always there, just like regular madness. But it's a little easier to control, that's for sure."

None of the girls looked happy about being educated on sexual desires by Professor Stein.

In the spare classroom, the boys had walked in to find Marie awaiting them. On the way there, Ox had pointed out that Stein wasn't following them.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Ox. You never really know with that creepy old man." Black star waved his arms about and made a "whoooo"ing noise. Ox raised an eyebrow at him, but glanced all around them all the same.

"There's always the chance he's watching us, though I doubt that he would conceal himself." Kid pointed out. "Why would he when he could be out in the open making fun of us all?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Kid." Black Star mused. "But still... BOO!" He yelled, and Ox jumped a foot off the ground. "HA ha ha ha!"

Marie greeted them casually, her back turned. She was writing a word on the chalkboard: _Girls_.

"Miss M-Marie?" Everyone turned to look at Crona as he spoke. He'd been brave enough to ask what the hell was happening. "W-What are we doing, having a girl as a teacher for this? Isn't that sort of unusual?" Crona looked around at all the eyes on him and blushed.

Marie turned away from the board and smiled warmly at Crona. "Silly, who would to better to teach you about girls than one of them?"

The guys all had an "oooohhh" moment, and Marie laughed. "Well, good morning, kids. Welcome to my lesson on girls." She winked at them all, then turned back to the chalkboard. Underneath the word _Girls _she wrote _feelings_. Then she turned back around to face them and put her hands on the desk.

"Okay, boys. You have today to ask me anything you want to know about girls."

Ox's hand shot up.

Miss Marie smiled again. "Ox?"

"Why do girls hide their feelings so often? It's so frustrating. You can never tell what they're thinking!"

Black Star snickered. "Or, you know, _you're_ just an idiot."

Ox glared at him. "Just because you have the perfect girl who will tell you anything you want-"

"-doesn't mean I know how to get one?" Black Star reached forward and patted Ox's arm. "Don't worry, man. I'm just a Big Star, it did take some hard work to win Tsubaki over, but in the end-"

"Wait, Black Star!" Miss Marie interrupted him. "You 'won Tsubaki over'?" She looked very intrigued.

"Well, yeah! I set up a picnic for us and told her how I feel, of course it went well, a Big Star like me-"

"Where?"

"Did you give her flowers?"

"Black Star and Tsubaki, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Boys, boys, stop! Congratulations, Black Star. I'm glad that one of you has made progress." Marie gave him an encouraging smile, then gazed sternly at the rest of them. "And what about everyone else?"

"Ma'am, shouldn't we be asking the questions?" Harvar pointed out.

Marie raised her eyebrow. "I think I can ask you questions too. I am the teacher after all." She paused as Harvar nodded. "So? Anyone?"

_No way I'm saying anything,_ Kid thought, smiling to himself. _I'm keeping last night between the three of us._

When no one made a notion, Marie shook her head, sighing. "Okay. To answer Ox's question, there are a lot of different reasons. Mostly it's because they don't want anyone to know their weaknesses. Sometimes it's because they don't feel like_ you_ tell them _your_ feelings. Maybe they're embarrassed, frightened, they don't want to be judged. Or maybe they're just playing games with you."

She looked up at them, concerned. _These boys may be the victims of girls playing severe games._

Crona raised his hand and put it down again. Then he put it up, high.

"Crona?"

"H-How...How do you ask a girl how she feels about you without being crushed to a pulp?" He blushed and hid his face.

"Yeah, like you have to worry about being crushed to a pulp, Crona." Black Star laughed. "Your blood is black!"

Crona's head shot up and a wicked smile grew on his face. "Of course...My blood is black."

Marie shivered. "Black Star, I don't think he meant that it a literal sense." When Black Star looked confused, Marie started over. "I don't think he actually meant that he's worried about being crushed. I think he meant it metaphorically."

"Oh."

Marie shook her head again. She was really starting to worry. "Crona, I don't think you need to be afraid of that. You're automatically thinking worst-case scenario. Just be confident and kind to whoever it is, and you're sure to be treated well also. If you're a cocky jerk, you will be treated poorly."

_Is he talking about Maka? _She wondered.

"Hey..." Marie looked around. "Where is Soul?"

"Stein told him and Maka to wait outside the classroom 'cause they were around 10 minutes late." Ox reported.

_Oh dear_.

Maka was resting her head on Soul's shoulder. "I'm so tired, I could just sleep." She sighed.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Soul asked.

"Hmm..." Maka bit her lip. "I think so. I just know I had some weird dream.

_Uh oh._ "What was it about?"

"I dunno. I can't really remember."

"Well, I hope it wasn't because of the black blood..." Soul looked worried.

Maka looked up at him. "Soul, have you been having dreams because of that again?"

"No, no, I guess I'm just thinking the worst."

Maka sighed again. "Usually that's me. You okay in there?" She reached up and knocked on his head, and he grabbed her hand swiftly.

"I'm great, actually. Thanks for asking."

Maka stuck her tongue out at him. "I wonder what time it is."

"In the end, does time really matter?" Soul looked up and sighed. "What matters is what we do with our time."

Maka looked at him, surprised at his sudden display of wisdom. He sounded a little like Lord Death.

He took her hand in his, the hand he had been holding by his head, and held it to his face. The gesture made Maka breathless, and she wondered if Soul would notice her reactions to the simplest touch anytime soon.

"Professor Stein, do boys like to play more than one girl at once?"

Kanako Kibuzaki, a weapon wielded by Anacorda the archer, was asking the most questions. All of the other girls were a little miffed by the small notebook Kanako had taken out to record Stein's every word. Rumours had gone around since Stein had arrived that Kanako had a crush on Stein, and her actions were not making any of them less suspicious.

"Well there are men like Spirit, who cheat on their wives. And then there are boys your age who like to play the fields. Really I don't think it matters when you're young, unless you're betraying your partner."

"Did you ever 'play the fields', Stein?" Kim asked, mischief in her voice.

"Again, I don't really see how that's relevant, Kim."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. What if the person you're interested in obviously has feelings for someone else, but hasn't admitted it yet?"

Stein considered this. "Well, I guess that depending on the person you're interested in and the person he's interested it, you may be able to change their feelings."

_But I wouldn't suggest it._

"What if you think the person is gay?" Jacqueline asked.

Stein paused. "Who do you think is gay, Jacqueline?"

"Uhh..." Her eyes darted back and forth. "I'd rather not say."

Stein smiled crookedly. "I'll guess you'll just have test your theory, then."

"Do girls think about us in the same way we think about them?"

Ox seemed very anxious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, every day and night, all the time. Whenever you see them your heart just inflates. You want to shout to the sky that you love them. You want to brush their hair away from their face and tell them that they're beautiful. You want to kiss them with every ounce of passion you have in your body...You want to...to..." His voice drifted as he noticed all the other guys giving him an _are you serious?_ look. He looked past them at Marie, who's eyes were huge and lips were smiling.

"Oh, Ox! What a sweet boy. You'll make a great husband for some lucky girl one day!"

"Um, Miss Marie, that doesn't really answer my question." Ox said uncertainly.

"Right, sorry." She took a deep breath. "Yes, to be honest, girls do think that way, although in a more girly way. They want you to do and say all of those things, and they dream about it all the time."

Now all the boys except for Ox and Black Star looked really embarrassed for doubting Ox.

"Anything else? The bell is going to ring soon."

Kid raised his hand. "Miss Marie, what do you do when you're Lord Death's son and have all the weight on your shoulders of choosing the right girl?"

Miss Marie laughed. "Kid, that's one hell of a question that even I can't answer."

The bell rang.

The loud bell scared Maka and Soul, who had been sleeping on the floor of the hallway. They sat up groggily, and Maka blearily saw she had been sleeping with Soul's chest as her pillow. He yawned and watched the girls file out of the classroom. Liz, Pattie, and Tsubaki waved sadly at them. Stein followed them out and saw Maka and Soul on the floor.

"How was the day for you two?" He asked smugly.

Maka glared at him. "It was just great, Professor."

"Ready for your lessons?"

Soul noticed something then. "Stein, why were you in there with the girl class? Shouldn't you be teaching the boys?

Stein laughed manically. "You just now noticed? We did a little switcharoo, boys with Marie and girls with myself. Of course, I won't be here for Maka's lesson."

Soul froze. He remembered Stein saying they had lessons with Spirit and Marie after school.

"You're making Maka go to lessons with her creepy dad?" Soul accused. Maka gasped.

"Solo lessons...with Papa?"

There was a silence, and Maka's body stiffened. She fell to the floor, arms and legs splayed as if she were going to make a snow angel.

"I can't do this. I'm going to die before it's over!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter wasn't exactly exciting, however, I think next chapter is going to be much better. Sorry for the lame chapter guys, hope you still love this story. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Drama Begins - Maka might just die?

Soul was dragging Maka down the hallways of the DWMA, laughing to himself. Of course, he felt bad for getting his partner stuck in this situation, but damn, was it _hilarious._

"Maka, don't be so down in the dumps. It can't be that bad, can it?" Soul had tried to cheer her up several times since they'd walked away from Professor Stein, with no immediate success. "Maka, talk to me, this isn't cool."

Maka groaned and continued to drag her feet, slouching with her head down. She looked like she'd just found out that Asura wasn't actually dead, and she would have to face him again. "Soul, how could _you_ understand, you never will..."

"Hey, don't take this out on me, Maka. Look, maybe this will help smooth some things over." Soul let go of Maka's hand that he was dragging and put his arm around her.

She just shook her head. "There's no way. That man is getting nothing out of me tonight."

_So there's something to get, huh?_ Soul looked at his meister curiously. She was still hanging her head somberly.

"Come on, let's go out for something to eat tonight before our lessons. You need something to cheer you up."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Maka and Soul together were turning a lot of heads. Maka, who was oblivious to this, answered the waitress's greeting of "Table for two tonight?" and followed her absently. Soul, however noticed the once over that the waitress gave him, and that all the guys turned to look at Maka as they passed the tables. He saw a table full of girls a little older than them, ones who obviously weren't students at the Academy, blush and put their heads together to talk.

"Well, here's your table!" There was a single red rose in a vase, along with two large white candles on either side of the vase. Soul smiled at the romantic setting, and to add to it, he pulled out Maka's chair for her, gesturing for her to sit down. She gave him a small smile and nodded politely. Soul sat down across from her. "Anything I can get started for you yet?"

"No, thanks. Not yet. Maka?" Soul raised an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head.

"Alright, well I'll be back to take care of you in a few!" The waitress tucked away her order-taking notepad and walked off. Soul could have sworn she swung her hips a little too much to be normal.

Turning his head away, he looked at Maka. In the low candlelight of the restaurant she looked fantastic and somewhat mysterious. It reminded him of the kindness that lit up her eyes whenever she saw Crona or talked to Tsubaki. Now, however, the flickering flame reflecting in her green eyes was full of sadness.

"Hey."

She looked up at his voice.

"Just cheer up, right now, for me." Soul pleaded. "I want to make you as happy as I can before tonight, and if you don't cooperate it won't happen."

Maka sighed and smiled at him.

"There we go. So can I ask you something? I don't want to pry, I'm actually curious."

"What is it? Maka tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"What are _your_ lessons about, for the girls?"

Maka laughed. "Gee Soul, I dunno if I'm allowed to say. It might be against the girl code or something." She giggled.

Soul huffed. "Fine then, it's not like I care that much."

"Oh, calm down. I was just kidding." Maka rolled her eyes. "What do you want to know, anyway?"

He shrugged. "Just in general what you girls talk about."

"Probably the same things as you."

Soul raised his eyebrows at her. "What kind of answer is that?"

"I thought you said you didn't care?" She stuck her tongue out at him playfully just as the waitress came back. She threw Maka a look of distaste.

"Decided what you want to drink?"

Soul gestured for Maka to order first. "Oh, umm, jasmine tea please."

"And you, sir?"

"Coffee, please."

"Cream or sugar?

"Black."

The waitress wrote it all down. "Okay, be right back with that."

She left again, this time tossing long brown hair over her shoulder. Soul just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I don't care _that _much, I'm just curious." Soul stared into Maka's eyes, and she blushed a rosy pink. She couldn't hide it from him when he was sitting across from her like that.

_Hmm, wonder what that was about, _Soul thought.

Maka bit her lip. _When he looks at me like that, it's like he's reading my emotions and staring into my soul._

Recovering, Maka stuck her tongue out again. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know." This reminded her of Blair. "Hey, speaking of, still no word from _our_ cat?"

"Maka, you did ask me about it this morning. I've been with you ever since."

"Ohh... Right." Maka smiled sheepishly. _Damn, you're such an idiot_, she thought.

"What do you feel like eating?" He asked.

"Hmm..." Maka opened up her menu and scanned it. "The red curry sounds good, with chicken. What about you?"

"I think I'm just gonna get the steak, like usual." Soul offered her his usual crooked smile.

Maka laughed. "That is your favorite." It was true. This outing wasn't exactly a special occasion for the two of them; but they were dressed differently, and for some reason, the atmosphere seemed different.

The waitress approached with their drinks. She set them down and pulled out her notepad again. "Oh by the way, my name is Risa, if you need anything, honey." She was looking directly at Soul.

It wasn't until then that Maka realized this chick was flirting with Soul. _Her_ Soul.

_Wait, no, Maka. He's not your property._

Soul was playing along. "Alright, Risa." He smiled at her in his usual fashion. "You taking orders?"

"From you?" She winked. "Of course."

Maka refrained from gagging.

"I'll have to go with the steak, then." Soul handed his menu to the waitress. "And my partner will have the red curry with chicken."

Still looking at Soul, the waitress asked. "How many stars of spice would you like on that, honey?"

Maka cleared her throat. "On the curry? Four, please."

The waitress flashed Maka an annoyed look and then scribbled on her notepad. "Okay, I'll bring it to you when it's all dished up and ready." She winked at Soul again.

When she walked away, Soul breathed out a sigh and slumped forward onto the table.

"What a sleaze." He rolled his eyes.

Maka felt her jaw drop, then she quickly closed it before he looked up at her. She laughed. "Geez, Soul, the poor girl is just begging for you attention." _Not that you weren't giving it to her._

"I don't really know why, I guess I'm just that cool." He grinned at Maka. "But usually the waitresses at _this_ restaurant don't act like that."

Maka nodded. "Yeah, but there are plenty where they do..."

The two of them glanced at each other and laughed out loud.

"Hey, you never answered my question, Maka." Soul raised an eyebrow at her. "About your lessons."

Maka shrugged. "I did. We probably do the same things you do."

"Do you even know what we do?"

Maka furrowed her eyebrows. "Touche. What do you do? If you tell me, I'll tell you." She smiled.

Soul waved his hands. "No, no, I asked first."

"No way," She laughed, "I'm not saying anything, then."

Frustrated, Soul reached to take a drink of his coffee, then saw next to it a bowl of cream and sugar packets. _Huh,_ he thought,_ I'm pretty sure I said black_...

Just then the waitress passed their table. "Oh, I brought those for you in case you decided you wanted something sweet." The waitress wiggled her eyebrows and strutted off.

Maka clenched her fists and glared at her retreating back. Soul shuddered.

"What a creep." They both said, and then laughed.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, sipping their drinks. Finally, Soul couldn't take it anymore.

"Maka, just tell me already. It can't be that embarrassing or anything."

Maka's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "It's worse than you would think."

"Yeah, our lesson wasn't too fantastically cool either." Soul agreed.

They both took a drink from their cups, considering.

"Let's just drop it," Maka decided, "or it'll end up eating at us for a long time."

Soul chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think either of us are going to let up anytime soon."

Maka nodded. She was too stubborn, and he was just too..._ cool._

Their food arrived, a mingle of scents that they took in appreciatively. The waitress dropped off Maka's first, then directed her body towards Soul.

"Here you go, honey. Can I ask your name?"

"Soul. Soul Eater."

She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Are you trying to joke with me?"

"No," Maka piped up, "he's completely serious. And I'm Maka, Maka Albarn."

The waitress froze and turned towards her. "Maka... I've heard that name before."

Maka offered her a devilish grin. "I'm sure you have."

Soul was confused. "When?" He didn't think average people in Death City would know anything specific about Maka and her battle against the kishin.

The waitress was fuming. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you... Of course, I've seen your picture..."

Maka frowned. "What was that?"

Risa tilted her head and stared at Maka. "You're Spirit's daughter, the Death Scythe's daughter, right?"

Maka's face went white. "You... You know him?"

Risa laughed. "He's never talked about me to you? Wow."

"We don't talk all too often."

"Hmm, that way he talks about you it seems like you two are a happy family..." The waitress frowned. "Well, sometimes. Anyway, he comes to visit Blair, my sister Arisa, and I at ChupaCabra's all the time!"

"B-Blair?" Maka's eyes widened.

"Yeah, she's this magic cat girl."

"I know who she is." Maka snapped.

_Why does she have to take the attention of Soul _and _Papa? Not that I care about Papa as much as Soul, but... He_ is_ my dad._

"What's your issue, girl?" Risa gave her a skeptical look. "I know your mom and dad are divorced and all, but aren't you over it by now?"

Maka looked down at her food to hide her eyes. "Thanks for our food. You can go now."

Soul bit his lip and got a sad look in his eyes. He wanted to comfort Maka, but he wasn't sure what had upset her.

"Whatever, girl." The waitress left, rolling her eyes. Then she turned her head and winked at Soul. He glared at her when she turned.

"Maka, are you okay?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to console her.

"I...don't really know." She replied honestly. "Something feels wrong, but... I don't know what, exactly."

"Well, let's eat and forget about her, and Blair." Soul suggested.

Maka finally looked up at him. "Soul, what happened to Blair?"

Soul was the one to avert his eyes for once. "I dunno. Maybe she's just lounging at her work."

Maka frowned, still uncertain what to think of this barely noticeable secrecy. "Look, if there's something you're trying to keep from me-"

"Maka, let's just eat." Soul looked at her full in the face, eyes pleading. "Okay?"

Surprised, she nodded. "Okay."

They removed their tableware from their folded napkins and dug in, Maka with chopsticks and Soul with a fork and knife. For awhile, they ate and drank without speaking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. but a thoughtful one. The two partners sensed something changing, but neither of them could grasp exactly what it was about, or what was even changing. Halfway through their meal, Soul spoke.

"Want to taste this? It's awesome."

Maka giggled. "Sure thing. Here, taste mine, too."

They grabbed their dining utensils and took some of their own food. Not realizing the other meant to do the same, they both reached to feed each other at the same time, and ended up in a very strange position; Maka with her chopsticks in Soul's mouth, and Soul with his fork in Maka's mouth. Their eyes widened as they looked at each other and then away quickly, blushing.

"Looks like you two are on a date."

As Maka and Soul were both mid-swallow when they heard Ox's voice, they both started to choke as they turned towards him.

Coughing, Maka greeted him. "Hey, Ox."

He had with him his partner and weapon, Harvar, as well as Kim and Jacqueline. They were all dressed much more casually then Soul and Maka.

Soul was wiping the wetness out of his eyes from his choking. "Hey guys."

Ox raised his eyebrows. "You're not denying you two are on a date, then? You're dressed awfully nice."

Maka almost choked again. Neither her or Soul had heard clearly what Ox had said before.

She smiled awkwardly and waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, uhh... We were just stopping to eat before our lessons tonight." _Yikes, I just made it worse, mentioning our lessons, _Maka groaned internally.

"Yeah, she's telling the truth." Soul rubbed the back of his neck. "Just grabbing some food. And we sorta just ended up dressing nice today. It's cool."

Maka looked down at her outfit. She had totally forgotten about her abnormal attire. "Yeah, why would we go out on a date, anyway? It's not like we're dating, and we live together. We'd never go out on a date."

_She says that like it's definitely never going to happen,_ Soul felt that one sting. _Great one, Soul, you should have just told Ox he was right._

"Oh, sure." Kim rolled her eyes. "You're so naive, Maka. It makes me wonder why you're known as top of our class, best meister, blah, blah."

Maka gaped at her. "Kim, did I do something to make you mad at me?" She asked.

Kim tossed her hair and turned. "Come on, guys, let's go to our table."

Ox turned to follow her immediately after she turned, but then paused. "Yeah, Maka, I don't see how you're so great either." And he walked away.

Harvar offered Maka an apologetic look, then followed with Jacqueline on his arm.

Soul followed them with his eyes, then laughed out loud. "I hope you won't let that bother you, Maka. I don't know why Kim's being a complete bitch, but... It's totally **not** cool."

Maka scoffed. "Ox is pathetic, agreeing with everything she says. He's so smart, and she's so superficial. He's wasting his time on her."

Soul stopped laughing and searched Maka's face for anything beneath her compliments for Ox. She and Ox were indeed on the same level of book smarts, but when it came to common sense, Maka scored much higher. Soul hoped that she realized that, and hoped she wasn't pining after someone as ridiculous as Ox. That idiot was never going to take _his _Maka away.

_Whoa, Soul, don't go there... yet. _

When they had both cleared their plates, Soul stretched and yawned.

"Hey, what's the time?" Maka asked.

Soul looked around at the clock on the wall behind Maka. Six o'clock, exactly.

"Six." Soul said. "Stein said to be back at seven, right?"

She nodded, and as a waiter passed their table, Soul flagged him down. "Can you tell Risa to bring us our check?"

"Sure thing."

When he walked away, Maka suddenly smiled to herself. "Did you like the curry?" She asked.

Soul laughed again. He always found himself laughing with Maka, unless she was pissed at him. "It was great, what I actually got to enjoy, anyway."

Maka laughed with him. "The steak was nice, too."

Risa approached their table and threw down the check. "So whad'ya say, Soul?" She smiled at him seductively. "Got a number to give me?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Like you need my number, you work at a cabaret club." He took out his wallet and threw down a twenty and a ten to pay for their meal. "Come on Maka, let's go."

When Maka and Soul arrived at the DWMA on Soul's motorbike, they parted ways. Soul headed for their usual classroom, and Maka headed for the Death room, as Stein had told that her lesson would take place there. They agreed to meet back on the steps when their classes were over, and to wait for each other. Right before they went separate directions, Soul turned Maka towards him and brushed two fingers against her cheek, smiling at her. She gazed up at him in wonder, searching in his eyes for a reason to explain this gentle touch. Before she could find anything, he said "good luck, Maka" and turned away, hands in his pockets. She stood there watching him for a few seconds, awestruck, before turning and going a different direction.

"See you later, Soul." She whispered to herself.

She headed to the Death room as quickly as possible, unsure of the time. They had left around six o'clock, but as she carried no time-telling device with her, she had no clue how long their ride to the DWMA had been. As she took the pathway to Lord Death's chamber, she heard voices, including her father's.

"I just don't know what to do, Lord Death, sir." He sounded extremely distressed. _What could be wrong?_ Maka wondered.

"Maybe you should just ignore it, Spirit." Maka smelled cigarette smoke and identified this voice as Professor Stein.

"Stein, you're crazy. I love her, I always will, how can I ignore it?" Maka could hear her Papa pacing.

Next came Lord Death's voice. "Look, Spirit, perhaps you should just meet with her. The worst that could happen is-"

"Is that she could just leave me in the dust again, and maybe take Maka away with her?" Spirit was trembling, Maka could hear it in his voice. "I can't let that happen, it's completely..."

"You don't know for sure that that is what will happen, Spirit. You need to look at all the possibilities." Lord Death was trying to console him.

He wouldn't hear it. "I can't take my chances like that, I can't lose Maka."

"Well, this is interesting, isn't it." Maka's blood boiled at the amusement she heard in Stein's voice. "You could gamble everything, and end up losing Maka along with her. Or you could come out of the gamble with the two people you love most back in your life. What will you do?"

Spirit just sobbed.

"Why don't you find out what she wants before you do anything else?" Death advised.

"She left me a note on my doorstep giving me a time and place to meet. I have no way of contacting her."

"You could ask-" Lord Death started.

"No." Spirit interrupted firmly. "I'm not telling anyone else about this. Mind you, you keep it to yourself too, Stein. I don't think she wants anyone to know that she's here."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your tie on."

"Look, it's 6:50, we'd better clear out before our little meister comes, Stein." Lord Death quickly changed the subject. "And you have things to do anyway, yes?"

There was a silence, and Maka figured Stein must have nodded. "Much, much to do."

"Well, let's go then."

Maka gasped and hurried backwards as silently as she could into the corridor before the one which led to the Death room. When they approached she stepped out as if she'd been walking the whole time. "Oh, good evening. Lord Death, Professor."

"Good evening, Maka!" Death bounced around cheerily, as if the previous subject hadn't concerned her in the slightest. "Ready for your lesson?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Maka shifted her eyes away from Stein. She knew that he would not miss anything in her eyes, and even if Lord Death could see her mixed emotions, he wouldn't bring it up to purposely embarrass her. But Stein would.

"Have a good night, Maka." Stein patted her shoulder as he walked by her, then glanced back to see Maka trembling.

_Just get through with it, Maka. Don't let Papa see you this way._

Unaware of Stein watching her, Maka lifted her chin and walked onward to the Death room. Stein smiled and turned to follow Lord Death out.

Soul entered the Crescent Moon classroom warily, a little unnerved by the silence of the school. He closed the door behind him, and the sound made him jump. He hoped Maka was okay. He breathed out a sigh. _Relax._

"Good evening, Soul!" A cheery voice said behind him. He jumped, turning around quickly, then sighed again when he saw that it was Marie.

"Evening, Professor." He waved.

She looked concerned. "Are you okay, Soul?" She asked. "You did know I was teaching you tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries."

She nodded and smiled warmly.

"What are we learning today, teach?" He walked over to the desk in the front of the room. Marie pointed to a seat across from her own behind the desk.

"Tea?" She asked, offering the pot and a cup.

"Alright, sure."

She poured him a cup, her hand steady. "Today you're free to ask me whatever questions you like, although, according to Stein, I should be talking to you about something specific." The way her eyes closed cheerily reminded Soul of Maka, when she was really happy. He shook the thought from his mind. The last thing he needed was for one of the teachers to know for certain about his feelings for Maka.

"Really? What?" He was curious as to what Stein might be assuming about his style.

"It's...Well, it's about Maka."

"MAKA!"

As soon as she entered the Death room, her father was going berserk over her.

"Hey, Papa." His ludicrous attitude just annoyed her even further.

"Oh, Maka, you look so _cute!_" Spirit ran over to her and squeezed her tight, making her squirm.

"Papa, let go of me!" She shouted, shoving him away. Tears gathered in his eyes, and Maka realized he was probably still sensitive from his conversation with Lord Death and Stein. _Just keep your cool, Maka. Don't let him get anything out of you._

However, Spirit composed himself as best as he could and turned towards a _kotatsu_, all laid out with tea and candles. He pointed at a black silky pillow for Maka to sit on. She removed her shoes and settled down, pouring herself some tea.

"What inspired the, er, outift, Maka?" Spirit asked awkwardly.

Maka blushed and remembered once more the clothes she'd put on to try and dress just as nicely as Soul. "Just felt like dressing up for once... You know... Some variety." She said lamely.

"Well... Okay."

Maka looked up at him. "What is this lesson about today?" She asked accusingly.

He shrunk back at her hard words, upset. "Basically you have the freedom to ask whatever you want to know. About anything related to guys."

Maka laughed. "And they trusted _you _to give me the right answers?"

Spirit frowned. "Maka, I know you're never going to trust me again. But I want you to believe me when I say that your mother is the only woman I've ever truly fallen in love with."

Maka glared into her tea. _Talk all you want, I'm sick of your lying._

"Drink your tea, Maka."

_Don't tell me what to do. _She drank. "I don't have any questions for you, Papa."

"Well, we have a whole two hours, so you have time to think about it."

Soul involuntarily spit his tea everywhere.

"Maka?" He paused and wiped his mouth. "W-What about her?"

He realized his surprise could either reveal his feelings for her or make it seem like feelings for her were impossible. He wondered which one Miss Marie saw.

"Soul, calm down for a second!" She shook her head, laughing. "It's just some questions. But those can wait until after _your _questions are asked."

Soul sipped his tea and found himself relaxing. He downed the rest of his cup in a huge gulp, and Marie offered him more.

"I guess my number one question," Soul began, "is how to even get a girl to notice you as a romantic option in the first place."

Marie considered this. "It really depends on the person. Some girls can be really naive, others may just be playing hard to get."

_Naive_, Soul recalled Kim using the word about Maka. "Well, what do you do in either situation?" Maka could be playing hard to get; she was stubborn and hot-headed. Maybe she didn't want to land herself in a position like her mother's.

"Honestly?" Marie sighed. "If she's naive, all she really needs is true romance, for you to indulge her in every possible way."

Soul nodded. _If she'll let me take her out on a date. _"And if she's playing hard to get?"

"You have to impress her enough to make her want you back and not play hard to get. If you're boring her to death, she'll want to move on with her life."

_Maka can't just move on. I'm her weapon._

_ Right?_

Maka continuously glared into her tea. Annoyed, she decided to down all of it. Spirit reached for the pot to pour his daughter more tea, but Maka beat him to it and grabbed it. She poured and drank. After a long time of silence, she finally spoke.

"So, Papa," she said, putting her tea down. "What's been going on in your life, lately?"

She saw his eyes flash with fear for a moment, then he swallowed and said, "Well, naturally I've mostly been here with Lord Death. Of course, a few days ago I taught the boys lesson." He shook his head. "We're not talking about me, Maka."

Maka narrowed her eyes. "Oh, but we are. We are talking about you."

Spirit's eyes widened. Maka took another swig of tea, downing it like whiskey. "You see, we don't really talk about you that often. There's some things lately that have really been pissing me off."

"Maka-" Spirit started, but she held up a shushing finger to his mouth.

"For instance, you seeing Blair all the time? That's so _weird, _Papa, she like... _lives _with me." She poured herself more tea.

"Does she, anymore?" Spirit said under his breath. Loud enough for her to hear, he said, "Maka, I don't think that's really relevant-"

"Ohh," Maka growled, "Oh really? Because I think the reason I'm so afraid of being in love is because of _you_, Papa."

Spirit froze. "M-Maka... That's not-"

"Not _what_?" Maka had fire in her eyes, the flames of the candles flickering. They looked like two menacing forest fires burning, two forests that Spirit had held dear in his heart, but now were going to be the death of him. "Not _relevant?_ It's pretty damn relevant, Papa."

She drank more of her tea, then looked at him again. The fire was gone, replaced by hurt.

"I have a question."

Surprised by the mood swing, Spirit proceeded with caution. "Y-Yes, Maka?"

"When is the last time you saw Mama?"

Soul took a nervous sip of tea. "Miss Marie... Where do I start?"

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his. "Soul, from these questions I take it that you're interested in someone. I can't help you unless you tell me."

_Dammit, _he thought. _Those eyes are so... Persuasive._

"Of course, if you'd rather keep it to yourself, that's okay, too."

_Would it really be so bad if she knew?_

"Can... Can you promise not to tell anyone else?" Soul felt vulnerable, but he knew it was only because Marie was so much older and she probably already knew anyway. Around Maka, he could keep his cool.

"Always, Soul. You can come to me with anything, and I promise you complete confidentiality."

"Well, you know how you wanted to talk about Maka?" Soul squirmed around in his chair.

Marie nodded, encouraging him.

"I... I think I might be in love with her."

"You think?" Marie raised her eyebrows. "You know, if you're in the moment and you tell a girl that you **think** you're in love with her, it won't go over very well."

Soul took a deep breath. "No, I don't think. I know. I'm in love with Maka Albarn, and I'm not going to deny it anymore."

Spirit wondered if Maka had somehow heard the conversation between him and his two friends. Then he recalled her question. "Before she left, Maka. You've asked me this before."

Maka sighed. "Right. I know. I'm sorry."

"I need to say something, Maka." Spirit was completely serious now. "Please, listen."

She looked at him curiously, sipping her tea. "Okay, Papa. I'm listening."

He nodded, determined. "Maka, you know that I love you. More than anything in this world. And I just want you to remember. I don't care how much you hate me, think I'm disgusting... Whatever. You will always be my precious daughter. And I will always protect you."

Maka quickly hid her eyes. She was tearing up, but she didn't want her dad to know it.

"Geez, Papa. When did you get all mushy?"

Spirit laughed, then looked at her seriously. "Maka, do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded. "I don't want to make you sad, Papa. I'm sorry if I ever do. I just get so angry about Mama... And I feel hurt, hurt worse than any physical pain. Worse than the kishin hurt me."

He whispered now. "I'm so sorry, Maka."

She shook her head. "Let me finish."

Spirit nodded, quiet.

"You know what hurts worse, even more than knowing what happened between you and her?" She paused, drinking from her cup. "Seeing any of my friends hurt. Soul transforming before my eyes to take the blow. Medusa nearly killing Crona. Seeing them all, lying around me, lifeless. That's what hurts more than anything."

Maka's father nodded. "Maka... You think I don't understand? Every time you kids go on a mission it scares all of us half to death. Being your father..." He lost his words then, because Maka was giving him a look of appreciation, one he hadn't seen in a long time.

Spirit remembered the words of Medusa.

_You can have my hand-me-downs._

_You damn witch!_

_I'm a father, _Spirit thought, _And I care about Maka so much. I need to help her find a love, one that lasts longer than my own._

He watched her drink more tea, seeking comfort in it. "Maka, can you tell me something?"

"Hmm?"

Spirit hesitated. "You care about all of your friends." She looked up. "Is there someone... In particular... That you care about, more than a friend?" He looked at her, nervous of her reaction.

To his surprise, she sighed. "Papa, excuse me for not trusting you with that information. Not yet."

Frustrated, Spirit sighed, too. "Maka, it's really important that I help-"

Maka stood up. "Help?" She laughed, and it was tantalizing. "I can't get help from you, Papa. Not about boys."

"Why not?" Spirit probed.

"Because... Because... Because, you're keeping secrets from ME!" Maka turned away from him, folding her arms. "It's not fair, and I **can't **trust you."

Spirit felt guilt clawing at his gut. "What do you want to know, Maka?"

"It isn't like you'll tell me, anyway. I can't stand this." Spirit heard tears in his daughter's voice.

"Maka-"

"Papa, why?" She turned, her eyes shining, tear tracks on her face. "Why can't you just tell me? Why can't you be honest with us?"

_Us?_

"Maka, I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Maka yelled. She turned away from him again. "I need answers, Papa."

"Answers to what?" He finally managed a sentence.

She turned back and walked around the _kotatsu _to stand in front of him and look into his eyes. He saw fire there again.

"Why don't you just tell me that Mama is here again?"

Spirit was dumbstruck. So she had heard the conversation. "Maka-" He tried.

"That voice! I can tell you're making excuses. You've always avoided her, you've always avoided my questions. Why did you cheat on her? Why did she leave me with you?"

Spirit grabbed his daughter's shoulders. "Maka, I was afraid. Afraid that you would never speak to me again, or would never want to speak to her again. That you would end up like Soul, without a family to speak of-"

"Don't you _dare _bring Soul's situation into this." Maka growled. "He's my only real family, him and all of my friends. Mama left. You're a liar. I'm trapped in the indecision. How can I even believe what you said before, about loving me and protecting me?"

"Why would I lie about-"

"Why would you _lie?_ Why did you lie about all those women, cheating on Mom?"

"Because I loved her. And I loved you. I didn't want you two to hurt."

Maka was pale as snow. "Then why... the _hell_... did you do it in the first place?"

She turned away, tears in her eyes again. she walked towards the entrance of the Death room. Then she stopped, and spoke without turning around again.

"I hope you know that loving a man is going to be nearly impossible for me. Because of you."

She started to leave. Spirit looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:51. "Maka!" He called. He ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Give _Soul _a chance," he pleaded, "he's exactly what you need."

Maka's eyes grew wide, and Spirit saw fear in them. Fear, and then more anger. "Leave me the hell alone. Leave Soul alone, too. I don't want to talk to you, or see you, until you can be honest with me."

She stormed out, running as fast as she could, sobbing.

Spirit remembered the words Kima, his ex-wife, had spoken before she had left.

_Leave me the hell alone, Spirit. Leave my child and I alone. I'm going far away from here. Don't speak to me ever again. Not until you can tell me the truth._

And she had walked out the door, crying the tears of the heartbreak that Maka now felt.

Soul walked down the hallways towards the stairs. He'd left the classroom at 9:05. He hoped Maka hadn't been waiting a long time.

_I'm going to show her that I love her._

When he found her, he wasn't expecting to see her huddled next to a pillar, sobbing into her arms. He ran to her, falling to his knees, and leaning over her. He put an arm around her.

"Maka," he tried to soothe, "Maka, I'm here. It's okay."

Maka hiccuped and shook her head. "S-Soul." She choked.

"Maka?" Soul was extremely worried. "Let's go home."

"Kay." Maka felt herself being lifted into her weapon's arms, cradled like a baby. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her down the steps and to where he had parked his bike.

"Hold on tight, Maka." They sped off, racing towards home. Although he assumed Maka believed the loud engine and blowing wind would disguise her sobs, she was wrong. Soul could hear her crying and feel her tears on his back.

_What happened?_

When they reached the apartment, he carried her up to it and unlocked the door. When he stepped inside, closing the door behind him, he brushed his fingers against Maka's tear streaked face.

"I'll make us some tea." Soul walked into their apartment and set her down gently on the sofa.

"Soul..." Maka reached for him when he started to walk away.

"Yeah, Maka?"

"Could you make... Coffee... Instead?" She dropped her hand that reached for him. "I'm not in the mood for tea."

Soul nodded. "No problem."

As he poured water into their coffee maker, which usually only he used, he wondered what could have gone wrong with Maka's lesson. _The list goes on and on, _Soul admitted to himself.  
>When the coffee pot <em>ding'd<em>, Soul got up and poured Maka a large cup. He added some cream and brought it to her. "Careful, it's really hot." He warned. "Just take little sips." He remembered how he had chugged his tea during the lesson, wondering if Maka had done the same.

After she had gulped half the cup down, Maka looked up at him. He was sitting next to her, keeping a close watch.

"I think I'm going to shower." Maka told him. Soul nodded, looking a little concerned.

"You alright?" He asked.

She smiled a little. "Uh huh."

She set her coffee down and got up, almost falling over again. Soul grabbed her arm to help her balance, and she blushed.

"Sorry." She grimaced at Soul. Walking over to the bathroom, she wrung her hands and opened the door, shutting it and locking it behind her. Deciding against this, in case she needed Soul, she unlocked it quietly.

She rested her elbows on the counter, putting her head in her hands. She felt the tears coming back. She didn't try to fight them; she was alone now, where Soul couldn't see her cry. She started the hot water running and ran her fingers through her hair to pull out her ponytail. Undressing, she left her clothes all over the floor and tried not to look at her swollen eyes and shining face in the mirror. As the shower started to get steamy, she stepped in and sighed, the hot water coating her body in a sudden burst of energy.

It couldn't distract her, however, from the thoughts that kept running through her head.

_Mom might be back..._

_I can't leave with her. I don't know her anymore._

_They both lied to me._

_Papa thinks Soul is... Good for me?_

She felt lightheaded as everything surrounded her; the steam, the thoughts, the hate and the love. How did all of this happen so fast? Before, she had a drive, a drive to destroy evil and become powerful. Suddenly she was this shipwreck in a sea of emotions, emotions that were crashing around her.

_How do I fight this?_

Usually, she used Soul to fight. Soul guided her, protected her, and extended her power.

_Can he protect me now? Does he love me back?_

Maka didn't realize she was falling until she hit the ground, hard. The water was coming down on her back now, hot and burning. She was so distracted that she thought someone had pushed her, and she screamed.

"Soul!" She screamed, blood-curdling, frightening. "Soul!"

She heard running, footsteps, the door bolted open. "Maka?" He called out from the doorway. The shower curtain was closed, but he still didn't want to invade her privacy. "Maka? Are you hurt?"

"Soul, help me..."

"Maka, are you laying down in there?"

She screamed again. The water was becoming unbearable.

"Maka!" Soul's voice broke through the pain, shattered it like glass. "Turn off the water. Reach up and turn the faucet!"

She did so, reaching, stretching. The pain was gone, and she felt now the awkwardness of lying on the shower bottom.

"I'll turn around so you can get a towel. Then come into my room, okay?"

She nodded, and Soul knew she had agreed. He turned and left, opening his bedroom door and quickly lighting some candles that smelled of vanilla. Waving the match he had used to put it out, he went back to the bathroom to check that Maka was coming. He walked in the find her with a towel wrapped around her body, tears falling onto her crossed arms. He put an arm around her again, leading her to his bedroom.

"Lay down on my bed, Maka, on your stomach."

She didn't question him. She laid on his bed, surprised at how comforting it was to be there.

"I'm going to give you a back massage, okay? Like you used to do when you'd wake me up from nightmares, when we first started living together. Remember?"

She remembered. This atmosphere, the candles, the smells, it was all the same. Only now, Maka was the one with the nightmares. The fears.

"Lie still, and relax." Soul whispered in her ear. She shivered, and the sensations distracted her from her dark thoughts.

She felt the towel being slid down to the very bottom of her back, but no further. Then strong fingers, ones that worked the piano like a baker worked dough, kneaded gently into her back. He caressed, rubbed, and did little circles with his thumbs all over her back. She would shiver every once in awhile, enjoying his touch.

He leaned down over her ear and kissed her neck, ever so gently. "It's going to be okay, Maka. I promise."

Maka recognized the words, taken out of her own mouth when she had spoken to Crona. She realized just how similar she and Crona were right now. She was weak, she had shut down any sense of happiness in her body.

He started to rub her shoulders, and she groaned as his hands worked all of the tightness right from her body. She felt herself melt underneath his grip, and she longed to turn over and look at him in the eyes.

He leaned into her again, kissing her neck and down her back, on her spine. "Maka..." He said quietly. He ran his hands up and down her back lightly, then buried his nose in her hair. He breathed in her smell, sweet and soft, the way you would expect a puffy white cloud on a summer day to smell. Maka moaned softly, closing her eyes and indulging in Soul's actions. Neither of them stopped to wonder what was happening.

"Soul..." Maka wanted again to turn over and see his eyes.

"Yeah?"

She hadn't expected an immediate response, but she took advantage of it. "Let me turn over."

He removed his hands from her body and she pulled the towel up over her breasts, and rolled over in his bed. Soul admired her beauty, even though her eyes were puffy and her hair was messy. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Soul..." She looked into his eyes and reached for his hand. He let her take it, and she brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently. "Don't leave, please."

Soul laughed softly. "I'm not going anywhere, Maka. This _is _my bedroom.'

Maka furrowed her eyebrows and kissed his hand again. "I mean, don't leave _me_."

Soul smiled and laid down next to her, never pulling his hand away. "I won't. I promise. I'm your weapon, Maka, and weapons protect their meisters. That's how it works, and that's how it's always worked."

Maka closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his hand a final time. "Thank you, Soul."

"I'm always here for you, Maka."

As she drifted to sleep, her grip on his hand loosened. He pulled it away and grabbed a blanket to put over her. The last thing he needed was to wake up with her towel unraveled and receiving a Maka-chop, along with being called a pervert. He laid down next to her, under a different blanket, and made sure she was asleep.

When he was certain, he whispered, "I love you, Maka Albarn." And kissed her cheek. Soon afterwards, he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Everyone is more confused - Kid likes two cherries on top?**

Soul awoke with his hands above his head, lying on his back. He yawned, trying to remember the dream he had just had; it had been extremely cool, and that was all he could decide. It was then he heard a soft voice next to him, and everything from the night before came flooding back, all of the tears and all of his desperation to show his love for her...

_Maka_.

He turned his head and saw that she was lying on her side facing him, still sleeping. He wanted to touch her, to study her gentle and sleeping face with his hands, but he didn't want to wake her.

"Soul." He watched her whisper his name. "Soul."

_Maka._

Soul turned onto his side and reached a hand towards her face. He brushed a piece of hair off of her forehead and smiled. "I love you." He repeated this again. The more he said it, the better it sounded.

_If only I could look into your eyes and say it._

"KID!"

A loud voice, seemingly high pitched and borderline obnoxious, interrupted his  
>dreams.<p>

He left his eyes closed, wondering why someone would possibly be disturbing his sleep so _early _on a _Saturday_. He rolled over onto his back lazily, attempting to recall his subconscious thoughts which played through his mind in pictures and words; always perfectly symmetrical, of course. Deciding his thoughts were straying too far off track, he covered his face with his hands, yawned, and considered going back to sleep.

"KI-ID!" He heard the voice again and sighed. _Pattie. _

Without warning, his door burst open and there stood his father and Pattie. Realizing that his blanket was tangled around his ankles, he quickly sat up to grab it and cover up his boxers and bare chest.

"Good morning, Kid!" His father entered the room, waving his large and gloved white hand in a peace sign. "How ya doin'?"

Kid gave his father an exasperated look, holding his blanket at his chin, blushing a lovely pink rose color. "I'm just lovely, Father. What's with the morning greeting?"

Pattie followed Lord Death into the room and pointed at Kid, giggling. "Symmetrical boxers!" She winked at him, folding her arms.

Lord Death turned to her, somehow forming a quizzical look on his mask. "Wha...?"

Pattie put her hands behind her back and stared the opposite direction, avoiding Death's curious glance. Shrugging, he turned back to his son.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm leaving to meet with all the Academy professors today. I'll be out until evening, so don't wait up!" He held up his pointer finger at Kid, then gave him two thumbs up. Sometimes Kid wondered if his father knew how utterly ridiculous he was being.

"Father, I 'm confused. You've never exactly made a scene like this before just because you're leaving..."

Lord Death shrugged again. "I'll be gone most of the day, so I just wanted to make sure you know where I am."

Kid eyed him suspiciously. "Well, alright, Father. See you later, I suppose."

Lord Death waved animatedly and turned to leave, nodding to Pattie on his way out. She smiled and giggled, waving in return. When they heard the front door of the mansion close distantly, Pattie turned to kid, and there was business in her eyes. She moved towards him and sat down on his bed.

"Er, Pattie..." Kid started, but she shushed him.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked. _An unusual question, _Kid thought.

He leaned his head to one side, curiosity in his amber eyes. "J-Just fine?" It came out as a question, result of his sleepy confusion and early waking hour.

Pattie laughed her adorable laugh, then grinned at him. "Gee, Kid. Relax a little."

Frustrated, Kid decided to question her presence. "Did my father ask you to come in here? And did it ever occur to you that I might be half naked?"

Pattie pouted, her gaze sweeping from where Kid's toes should be to where his wrists were underneath the blanket, then back down again. She looked to his face. "You're half naked?" She gasped in pretend shock, winking and giggling some more. She tugged playfully on the blanket just to frustrate Kid further. Without warning, Pattie laid her head across Kid's lap and stuck her tongue out at him.

His eyes widened and he tried to protest. "P-Pattie! What is the meaning of this?"

Pattie slid her eyelids half closed, gazing up at him dreamily. "I'm sorry, Kid, your lap just looked so comfy!"

Kid squirmed around, trying to get Pattie off of him. "Where is Liz, anyway? You need someone to keep you under control." He complained.

"Oh, she's sleeping!" Pattie declared. "That means I get you all to myself." She licked her lips and smiled at him entrancingly.

Kid shivered, trying to control himself. "Pattie, stop this." He protested. "This is not the time-"

"But Kid!" Pattie looked up at him with huge, round eyes, batting her lashes, pouting her lips. "We never got to finish what we started the other night!"

He groaned. "Don't look at me like that, Pattie." Kid decided to play dumb with her. "And what are you talking about, 'the other night'?"

To his surprise, she just smiled. "Maybe this will help you remember."

She turned over and climbed up onto his bed on her hands and knees, reaching for the spot where he gripped his blanket. Before he could stop anything, the blanket was torn from his clutches and he was exposed, symmetrical boxers and all. He reached for it, confused and unsure of where it had gone.

"Pattie," he whined, "give it back! It's cold!"

She snickered. "Don't worry, you'll be warmer in a sec."

His golden eyes grew large as she leaned closer to him, eyes half closed once more.

She took a small hand and placed it on his cheek, feeling his perfectly soft skin and stroking his face. She slowly brought her fingers to his lips, tracing them lightly. Kid opened his mouth to her touch, shaking, nervous. Pattie felt his warm breath on his fingers, and smiling, she leaned even closer, touching her forehead gently to his. She looked up at him, fingers still on his lips, and watched him panting and flushed.

"Geez, Kid, don't be so nervous!" She giggled and placed both hands around his face lightly. He was looking down purposely, avoiding the blue eyes that would entice him, the child-like eyes he couldn't resist. "Just look at me, silly." She used her thumb to tilt up his chin gently. He was forced to see her big eyes, to drown in them, and he melted under her touch.

Somewhere in the back of his brain was the amazement at Pattie's sexual maturity. Kid had no idea how and when Pattie had learned these skills. Perhaps she was a natural. Perhaps Liz had taught her. Perhaps...

No, Kid did not want to believe that she had gotten this knowledge on the streets. These gentle, glorious touches and firework feelings could not possibly have been developed in dark bars and haunted boulevards. The streets of Brooklyn were not well known for romance, and Kid was certain that Pattie's actions were indeed loving and caring. He knew she would never take advantage of him, not anymore at least. Long ago, before Pattie, Kid, and Liz had all become as close as they were now, maybe the two sisters would have taken advantage of his every attribute. In this moment, however, Pattie was being sweet, she was guiding him. Every time she touched him he felt fuzzy and warm, felt like melting. He knew this was not a game, no matter how much the sisters made it seem like one.

And now, here he was, half naked and with a very attractive girl in his bed. Here he was, thinking. _Thinking._

Pattie was watching him, and he blushed. He must have had some kind of expression on his face, because she looked amused.

"Kid, don't over think this. Just follow my lead. Kay?" She smiled. Kid nodded and gulped.

And she was moving, moving closer to him. She adjusted her lower body so that she sat with her legs straddled over his, and he was leaning back against the headboard of his rather large bed. She had not removed her hands on his cheeks, and now she was surrounding him with her smell and her touch. He was completely cornered.

"Don't move too much." She whispered, and before he knew it, her lips were on his.

She kissed him with grace and profession that again would not be expected from her child-like innocence. She was gentle, poised, and she allowed him to adjust before she moved her mouth gently against his. Kid knew that she was holding back, being careful, so not to scare him. He was frightened out of his mind; _him_, a Grim Reaper, scared because of this simple kiss. And yet somehow it wasn't really simple. She was on top of him, he was powerless. His own weapon taking control of him was something that wasn't exactly new, given that Liz and Pattie often would shout at him or convince him to do things that he hadn't planned before. But this, this power out of Pattie? This was different.

_Stop thinking, dammit._

Kid was aching for more, and he knew his weapon was too. He didn't really know what to do with his lips, considering he hadn't really been past this simple gesture with anyone before, so he allowed his hands to settle on her waist, pulling very gently to send a signal to her that he was ready.

Pattie pulled a centimeter away, and Kid's breath caught, afraid he had done something wrong. Before he could ask, she leaned in and kissed his bottom lip, taking it in between her own and sucking lightly. He groaned and shifted a little, running his hands up her sides and back down. She pulled away and looked at him, a more serious look in her eyes. He knew she was appreciative that it wasn't all her work at the moment, so he continued to move his hands up and down her sides, occasionally around her back. She leaned in again and kissed him, this time running her tongue along his lip, asking for an entrance. He opened his mouth slightly, meeting her tongue with his own, and then allowed her to explore, responding with moans of appreciation. Her hands left his face and slid down his neck to his shoulders, then making their way into his hair. There, she tangled her fingers and kissed him deeper, more urgently. It got to the point where neither of them could breath, and when they broke apart, they were both extremely flushed and looking pleased. When Pattie looked into Kid's eyes, she saw wonder and anticipation there. She buried her face in his neck and he looked down, surprised, but didn't move.

"Pattie, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" He took a hand and placed it on the back of her head uncertainly. He could feel her shaking it no and he sighed in relief.

"That look on your face is just too cute, Kid." Pattie laughed into his shoulder. "You just look so innocent and...and...unsure!" She nuzzled his neck and laughed again.

"Hey!" Kid frowned. "It's not my fault, you're just all over me, and I..." He trailed off as she started to kiss his neck lightly, and he remembered the ticklish and arousing feeling from a few nights ago. He groaned and tilted his head back to allow her more access. "Pattie..."

"Hmm?" She continued to kiss his neck, her hands on his chest, pushing him against the headboard. She started down, kissing his collarbone, then his bare chest, pausing to flick her tongue over his nipple, and his reaction to this was lovely. She giggled and he glared, though not too harshly, because he was way too far gone for anger. She kissed down his toned stomach, which was a creamy and pale shade, and reached the waistband of his symmetrical boxers.

She looked up at him and found that he was giving her another wide-eyed stare, anxiously anticipating her next move.

"Didn't I tell you not to be so nervous?" Pattie kissed his stomach again, trying to reassure him, but he only shivered and groaned, frowning at her.

"You don't make it easy," Kid raised his eyebrows, "and it's not like this is an everyday thing for me."

"It's not for me, either, but you don't see me with that look on my face, do you?"

Kid shook his head, trying to clear the somber look off of his face, and then looked at her again, still pouting. "But the way you look at me, it's..."

"It's _what?_" She teased, tickling his stomach lightly. Kid squirmed under her touch, grumbling in irritation. "Kid, calm _down._ You're being way too grumpy!"

"I am not," he whined, "you're making fun of me!"

"Sorry! It's just so _easy_." She laughed and fingered the button on his symmetrical boxers. Then her voice grew quiet, serious. "Kid, are you ready?"

He quickly averted his eyes, shaking his head. "W-What do you mean? Ready for what?"

"For something _different_." She licked her lips again, running her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers.

Kid and Pattie were both unaware of the approaching footsteps, and as Kid's doors were perfectly oiled to not squeak when touched, they didn't hear it when someone gently pushed it open further.

"P...Pattie?"

Kid practically lept off the bed at the sound of Liz's voice. Pattie held him down, however, and turned to her sister. "Hey sleepyhead! Nice to see you awake!"

Liz stood in the doorway, unmoving. "What are you _doing?_" She exclaimed, sounding almost accusing.

Pattie giggled and beckoned her sister. "I'm carrying on from the other night!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Without me?" She walked over to Kid's bed and lifted his chin with one finger, scrutinizing his face. "Oh man, Kid. Pattie really got under your skin, didn't she?"

"No, not yet, sis!" Pattie frowned. "You interrupted before I got the chance!"

Liz just laughed. "Pattie, that's not really what I meant, but okay."

Kid cleared his throat. "I'm still here, you two."

The two sisters looked back at him and tried not to crack up at the ridiculous look on his face. "Someone is getting impatient!" None of them had moved; Pattie still had both hands holding Kid down on the bed, and Liz still held his chin on her finger. "Look at you, so trapped and vulnerable!"

Kid groaned and pushed Liz's hand away, then struggled against Pattie's pressure on his chest. "Why are you guys being so mean to me?" He continued to try and free himself, with no success. "This isn't fair! _I'm_ supposed to be the meister!"

Liz, who was rather offended by Kid shoving her hand away, decided to embarrass him in return. "Hey, Pattie, watch out kay?" Pattie nodded and sat back, and before Kid could escape, Liz held his face still in her hands. She ran a hand through his hair, gripping the back of his head. Without warning, she pulled his face between her breasts and held him there. For a moment, Kid was in frozen shock, and then he reacted.

There was a muffled sort of yelp along with a whole lot of struggling, and Pattie was rolling in laughter on Kid's bed. Liz determinedly kept Kid where he was, refusing to allow him to move. Kid struggled, shaking his head back and forth in his attempt to free himself from Liz's death grip. She definitely couldn't take his movement seriously and completely let go of her angry facade.

"Kid, stop it!" Liz laughed. "Do you even know what you're doing?" Kid didn't fail to notice that this got a reaction out of her, and he didn't stop. "Hey, Kid!"

Her grip slackened and he took this opportunity to look up at her with adorable golden eyes. She couldn't stop herself. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, leaving the force behind.

Kid was completely intoxicated. The sudden awareness of the presence of these girls; _two _girls, in his bed, was driving him insane. He couldn't move or breathe; he simply allowed Liz to kiss him urgently, with less care than Pattie had.

Liz was just as insane as Kid. She had been curious for so long, curious to explore him. She guided Kid's mouth open with her tongue, entangling it with his, and her kisses were hungry, demanding. He was not responsive, and Liz needed a response, so she pushed further and moaned into his mouth, a moan which shot straight from Kid's ears to his groin, and he finally moved.

He took his hands from where they had been lying limp on the bed at either of his sides and placed them on Liz's waist, pulling her closer. She climbed up onto his bed, never breaking their kiss, and let one of her hands drop to his chest. There she stroked gently, lovingly, eager to touch him.

As it happened, Pattie felt rather left out and decided she needed to contribute. Liz was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kid, so Pattie climbed over to his other side and watched the two of them for a moment, thinking. After a few moments consideration, she took a single finger and started at Kid's knee, then slowly and lightly ran it up his thigh. She felt his leg jump under her touch, but he didn't break away from Liz. _Damn, she's really got him. _She did little circles over the top of his thigh gently, and she knew he was starting to squirm in her sister's grip. He whimpered and grabbed Pattie's hand with his, holding her still.

"Oh no, you don't." Pattie used her other hand and ran her palm over the bulge in his boxers, applying just enough pressure to cause him to jerk away from Liz. He looked at Pattie with frustration in his eyes, and he was panting hard, cheeks red and lips swollen. Liz, knowing he was sensitive to every touch, stroked his neck and traced his jaw. Kid trembled and moaned.

"That's it, you two are going to kill me with all of this ridiculous foreplay." Kid narrowed his eyes and glared at the two of them. "Either get on with it or don't tease me like this."

The sisters made eye contact and smiled ruthlessly.

_He has no clue what he's asking for._

"Oh , you want us to get on with it, Kid?" Pattie rubbed over his erection slowly, ignoring his "don't tease me" instruction.

"What would you like us to do?" Liz ran her tongue from Kid's shoulder up to his ear.

Kid gasped and moaned, completely breathless. He was starting to get extremely frustrated with his weapons. _Yes, _he wanted them to get on with it. He didn't have clue what they should do, because he had never really fantasized himself in this situation. He had always assumed he would be the one in control. _A stupid assumption, damn these girls, _Kid thought. All he knew is that he wanted _more_, and he didn't want to wait.

So he decided it may be best just to use his manners. He bit his lip and then spoke only one word.

"Please."

It was simple, but Liz nodded and smiled. Pattie quickly flicked open the button on his boxers while Liz distracted Kid with her lips. Kid kissed Liz back with all the passion he could muster this time, and Pattie could sense the urgency that he felt, so she wasted no time in subtly wrapping her fingers around the base of his newly freed erection. She noticed him shift, though she also observed how tense he was.

_Trying to keep himself under control, eh?_

Pattie laughed silently to herself and gripped him harder, pulling up at a painstakingly slow pace. She reached the head of his impressive length, ran her palm over it smoothly, and stroked back downwards again. Kid arched his back and pulled away from Liz, looking down at Pattie timidly. She stopped with her hand back to square one again, looking back at him, searching for any masked emotion. Kid couldn't stop himself.

"What's wrong? D-Don't stop." He choked out.

Pattie grinned and resumed her stroking, this time at a quicker pace. Liz, knowing Kid was fairly entranced by Pattie's work, decided to turn her attention to his neck instead.

Overwhelmed and very new to this, Kid was soon completely blinded by the pleasure both these girls were inducing to his sensitive nerves. The two were experts, of course, and before long he was gasping their names and arching his hips up into Pattie's hand, any sense of control totally lost in the ecstasy of the moment.

"P-Pattie..." He breathed. "Liz...I-"

Before he could finish voicing his breathless desire, a very loud and imposing cacophony erupted from somewhere in the mansion.

_Ding-dong, dong-ding._

Both of the girls stopped what they were doing and looked around. They looked at each other.

"Was that the... door bell?"

_Ding-dong, dong-ding. _

Kid was trembling and impatient, having been on the brink of completion, and was looking back and forth between the sisters as if he couldn't believe them.

"Since when are you two bothered by the d-doorbell?" He stammered. "Y-You never even go and answer the door!"

Liz looked back around at him, as she had been looking to Kid's wide-open bedroom door. "Uh, Kid. Since when have you _not_ been bothered by the doorbell?"

He gaped at her. "Since you two made me a victim in my own bed, perhaps?"

Pattie laughed hysterically and gave Kid's ever upstanding cock a look of amusement. "Well, we should probably go and see who it is. You are kinda important, right?"

Kid whimpered and shook his head. "Whoever it is can leave a message."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Nope, I'm going to go find out who it is. We'll definitely finish this later, Kid." She stood up and walked over to the door, adjusting her hair and clothes on the way out.

Pattie nodded and stood up to follow her sister. "Don't worry, we _definitely_ will." She winked and stuck her little pink tongue out at him. "Get dressed, Kid!" And she ran out the door.

As Kid stood up grumpily to suit himself up, he heard the far-off voices from the foyer where Pattie and Liz were talking to whoever was ringing his doorbell. He recognized Black Star's voice, a greeting.

_Damn, that idiot, what does he want?_

Then he heard Tsubaki, more urgent, talking fast. Kid walked over to the doorway to listen closer.

"...have to come quick, they won't answer the door. Not even Blair will. We tried contacting Spirit, but he's at some kind of meeting with Lord Death."

Kid heard Liz next. "Do you know if they went somewhere?"

"No, they can't have, why would they leave without telling us?" Tsubaki sounded very troubled. "There's something wrong, I can just tell. They're hiding."

"I should have just kicked down their door, honestly, Tsubaki." Black Star commented.

"No, Black Star, I told you, we need to be gentle."

"Didn't they have a remedial lesson last night? Or a makeup for missing yesterday?" Liz asked.

"Oh..." Kid figured Tsubaki was considering this. "Yes, I guess they did."

"Well, what if something went wrong with Maka and her dad?"

Kid heard Tsubaki gasp, and then he himself wondered what on earth would possess his own father to ascribe Maka to a solo lesson with Spirit.

_Is something bad going on? _He wondered.

"We need to talk to them, to figure out what's wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, finallyyy. I know, I know, my story has taken for-freaking-EVER to update! Basically we had a week off of school because of weather + emergencies, and I had a lot of free time to write and update every night. Then this last week, school started again and I've been swept up in work - finals, semester end, etc etc. I'm sure this is a very common excuse, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed. Definitely not my best, but I'm working on it, so bear with me please! Thank you for all the lovely things you've said as well. Much appreciated.<strong>


End file.
